Fiesta de Te
by kraisler23
Summary: finalmente los GB regresan a Shinjuku .. esperen falta alguien? eh? lean . capi 9 final! n n dejen reviews!
1. pedirte un favor

Hola saludos a tods jeje me da gusto estar por estos lares nuevamente .. y pues les traigo un nuevo fic ... de primavera .. jejeje un kazuki/juubei que no pueden perderse .. espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios se cuidan .. Notas : en este fic .. Juubei puede ver , se sitúa cronológicamente después de mi fic _"El Cometa"_ incluso hay unas refrenas .. no es necesario que lo haya n leído pero por si tiene curiosidad igual esta disponible para que lo lean ... es probable que a lo largo de este fic .. use varias palabras de origen japonés o referente a lugares como templos y paisajes de Kioto que si existen en la realidad por eso coloco unas palabra con "" para que al final de cap vean de que se trata de manera de glosario para una mejor explicación .. otra cosa mas .. Kazuki y Juubei ya son pareja oficial en este fic y ya se declararon y todo .. así que su relación ya esta mas sobre ruedas jajajaja nn pues bien ya no digo mas .. Disclimer: GB no me pertenece es propiedad de Rando Ayamine y Yuya Aoki su creadora y su mangaka respectivamente .. no hago esto con fines de lucro sino solo para pasarla bien escribiendo algunas citaciones que se me ocurren y quiero compartirles para que ustedes también la pasen bien un rato , por eso tomo prestados a sus maravillosos personajes .. jejeje espero lo disfruten ahora si ya no hablo mas nada ... para dejarles con el fic Fiesta de Té 

**1. Un favor que pedir **

Era el inicio de la primavera , los cerezos estaba en plena fluoración , aunque aun estaba fresco el ambiente .. Sakura Kakei había reunido a las otras dos jóvenes , Natsumi Mizuki y Madoka Otowa , ambas estaba dispuestas a participar , detrás del templo era el lugar que habían designado, donde ensayarían por las tardes .. pero solo eran tres .. necesitaban por lo menos a una mas para que la coreografía estuviera completa.

-Bueno .. repitamos el ejercicio de nuevo –pidió Sakura , dándole a cada chica una sombrilla , especial , era una sombrilla tradicional usada en los bailes y obras teatrales , o durante la fiesta de té , una sombrilla elaborada a mano , con barrillas de bambú y el papel muy resistente va pintado a mano , sobre todo en acuarela o tinta sepia , con diversos motivos ornamentales , como paisajes y árboles cerezos en flor , estas sombrillas era bastante pesadas .. por eso ahora ejercitaban el levantarla y moverla de un lado a otro para acostumbrarse al peso .

-la giraremos de un lado al otro del escenario , despacio , para que no se les vaya a caer , a la vez que danzamos suavemente con nuestros pies-explicaba a la vez que se movía suavemente y sus largos cabellos castaños danzaban al aire

-1.. 2.. 3..

las tres muchachas trataban de hacerlo lo mas ordenada y sincronizadamente posible , pero Madoka aun no conocía muy bien los pasos y Natsumi se ponía muy nerviosa esto hacia que se viera bastante desorganizado , definitivamente necesitaban practicar mucho .. mas.

-sigo pensando que necesitamos a alguien mas .. además .. no tenemos a nadie que toque los instrumentos tradicionales de la fiesta de te-dijo Natsumi , recordado que la música y la ambientación era otro factor importantísimo .. además de la coreografía , el baile .. y lo demás

-es verdad .. necesitamos quien interprete el Koto , la flauta o el samisen

-el Koto .. hn –Sakura opto una actitud pensativa y luego tomo un semblante de sorpresa ..-ya se quien puede ayudarnos en eso!!!

en la Fortaleza Ilimitada en uno de sus muchos largos pasillos los hermanos Kakei estaban frente a frente .. a punto de iniciar una conversación .. Sakura fue la primera en hablar

-hermano .. disculpa , pero yo quisiera pedirte un favor .. si es posible

-dime hermana de que se trata?

-estoy organizando el siguiente festival de primavera y fiesta de te , en el templo Kiyomizu., que será dentro de dos semanas..

-iras a Kioto?-interrumpió su hermano suavemente

-si , con la señorita Madoka y Natsumi también

-ya veo .. es extraño que cobres interés en organizar este tipo de ceremonias

-se que ya estoy algo grande para participar de bailarina dentro de la ceremonia y la fiesta de té .. pero .. este año me lo encargaron ...

-bueno .. esta bien ..

Sakura le sonrió a su hermano y tomo aire para continuar con lo que le iba a decir

-pero , lo que yo quería pedirte es .. si pudieras hablar con Kazuki y le preguntaras si no desea participar con nosotras –dijo ásperamente

-participar?

-así es , necesitamos que alguien interprete el koto y necesitamos también a un tercer miembro para nuestra coreografía .. pensé en Kazuki cundo lo recordé de niño .. que tocaba el koto con tanta destreza , además su forma delicada y .. –iba a decir, femenina , pero se mordió la lengua , y sonrió - elegante-cambio rápidamente de palabra –nos vendría de maravilla ..

-tendría que usar kimono cierto?

-si , sin duda alguna

-...

Juubei no pudo evitar recordar a Kazuki ataviado con kimono y lo bien que se veía así.

También recordó su primer encuentro con Kazuki en el templo de los Fuchoin aquella mañana cuando quedo flechado por aquel dulce ser , delicado y hermoso , donde lo había visto con un hermoso kimono rosa .

También recordó los últimos y mas recientes acontecimiento de cuando estuvieron en ese templo de la familia Ryoda en el incidente del meteorito (N/A: es el fic titulado "El Cometa" al que hace referencia ..) sin querer se estaba sonrojando violentamente frente a su hermana , desvió la mirada de allí .. y tosió un poco aclarándose la voz , Sakura solo sonrió disimuladamente

-le preguntare , y te lo hago saber

-gracias Juubei , que no se te olvide por favor

-bueno

la dueña de la técnica del manto , desapareció por el pasillo , y cruzo hacia la derecha , a algún otro largo corredor .. Juubei fue a buscar al maestro de los hilos para cumplir el favor que su hermanita le había encargado

Esa tarde tras el templo , las tres chicas estaban en su usual lugar de practica , ya habían mejorado notablemente y estaban mas sincronizadas ..

-descansemos un rato

-hay si , estoy agotada ... hoy siento que practicamos mas que otros días –dijo Natsumi acostándose cómodamente en el suelo

-por cierto quería contarles que le hable a mi hermano para que le pidiera a Kazuki si nos puede ayudar con esto .. después de todo el toca el koto

-el sr. Kazuki?

-si

-me parece bien

-podrían hacer dueto con tu violín Madoka-dijo mas entusiasmada a la vez que tomaba de una botellita con agua pura que tenia sobre una gradilla

-lo único es que no se que le ira a responder Kazuki a mi hermano .. no creo que se niegue

-ojala

-por cierto debemos encargarnos de las invitaciones –dijo Natsumi

-es verdad, haremos eso el fin de semana

-quiero invitar a Ginji a Ban a mi jefe a la Srita Hven , al Sr. Emishi a mis amigas del colegio ... –Natsumi seguía con la enumeración de invitados , Sakura solo sudo gotita

-no será mucha gente?.. además debemos confirmar lo del bus de alquiler

-es verdad ... aun tenemos pendiente eso

-y tu Madoka .. a quien instaras?

-a Shido –dijo la joven violinista bajando su rostro , algo sonrosado

-ya veo –Natsumi sonrió dulcemente

-ya es algo tarde , mañana nos reunimos de nuevo , a ver que sucede con lo de Kazuki, _"espero pueda ayudarnos_ "-se despidió la Kakei

en la fortaleza ilimitada junto a unas gradas que conducían a un callejón protector y protegido estaban charlando , hasta que el maestro de los hilos elevo con asombro su fina voz

-que haga que?!!! –el rostro del maestro de los hilos se volvió de un rojo intenso

-por favor es mi hermana .. además .. te vez maravilloso en Kimono , de verdad lo juro .

-ohh Juubei –Kazuki se rió un poco , estaba sonrojado ante las palabras de su mas que mejor amigo –me da pena .. no se quienes irán a presenciar el festival

-tranquilo , no importa quienes estén quedaran maravillados de verte tan elegante y hermoso

-no sigas por favor ...

-anda que dices?,... además yo estaba pensando en ir a verte-el maestro de las agujas voladoras tomo la delicada y temblorosa mano de Kazuki entre las suyas sonriéndole con mucho cariño

-yo .. no lo se ... jejeje es algo repentino , no tenia en mente un viaje a Kioto por estos días

-anda .. nos hará bien el paseo , en este época es muy buena idea ir a Kioto el clima es hermoso los cerezos están en flor , podríamos ir a los otros templos y descansar un poco del ambiente de la cuidad y de la fría fortaleza ilimitada .. un poco de aire fresco .. seria maravilloso y nos sentaría estupendamente

-bueno eso si me gustaría –dijo con una mirada de esperanza muy alegre

-ya ves .. anda vamos .. te ayudo a que practiques con el koto

-bueno .. yo

-estaré allí para apoyarte .. y ver tu maravillosa actuación .. como en los viejos tiempo , ya sabes como me gusta escucharte tocar el koto

a Kazuki se le subieron todos los colores a la cara ... Juubie estaba muy cerca susurrándole al oído .. Kazuki sentía un agradable hormigueo , muy placentero cuando le hablaba así de cerca le hacia una especie de cosquillas muy agradables

-jejeje esta bien , iré y tocare lo mejor que pueda .. sabes tocaré con todo mi corazón solo .. solo para ti –bajo la mirada al suelo , y las mejillas se le arremolinaron de un rojo realmente intenso , a la vez que abraza suave y tímidamente a Juubei por la cintura

-gracias Kazuki .. mi hermana estará muy feliz .. y yo también lo estoy ... no puedo esperar

-jejeje que impaciente .. eres Juu.. –pero fue interrumpido por un suave y dulce beso en los labios de parte del Kakei se dejo llevar por la deliciosa y embriagadora sensación del beso , los labios de Juubei aprisionaron los suyos en un beso dulce y agradable .. Kazuki jugueteo un poco con la lengua de su medico y se despidió con un suave mordisco en su labio inferior , para luego separarse por algo de aire ...

Kazuki estaba sumamente sonrojado y no menos lo estaba Juubei quien le sonrió con gran felicidad ..

-que tal si me acompañas para .. bueno ...ya sabes "practicar" un poco con el Koto .. -dijo sonriéndole juguetona y sensualmente

-para "practicar " ... si por supuesto va...va. vamos a "practicar" –Juubei se veía nervioso pero muy contento

Los dos se apresuraron a la habitación de Kazuki tomados de la mano.

**Continuara ...**

_Samisen_, instrumento japonés de cuerda pulsada y sin trastes. En la antigüedad lo usaban los cantantes callejeros y las geishas. Tiene un cuerpo pequeño rectangular con lados redondeados, un mástil largo y delgado y tres cuerdas de seda o nailon afinadas por cuartas o quintas por medio de clavijas de marfil. Las dos caras están cubiertas por piel de gato. Se toca con un plectro grande con forma de hacha. Está construido por partes por lo que puede desmontarse para transportarlo. Se utiliza para acompañar narraciones, incluyendo el teatro de títeres japonés. También acompaña los poemas cantados hauta y haga-uta, que forman parte del teatro kabuki del siglo XIX. Aparece asimismo como instrumento de concierto.

_Kiyomizu_ (o templo del agua ) es uno de los mas destacados templos de Kioto . Fue fundado en 805 como templo privado y en 811 paso a ser templo imperial .Posteriormente , resulto dañado por incendios y fue reconstruido por el tercer shogun de Tokugawa , y en esta forma se encuentra actualmente , es usado como casita de te , para realizar este tipo de ceremonias tradicionales que conmemoran el inicio de la primavera.

Pues bien espero que les haya gustado el primer capi .. jeje no son lindos se fueron a "practicar" jejeje n///u U cof, cof .. //// que tal la pasaran estos chicos en los siguientes capis?.. como le ira a Kazu con su kimono y todo? .. la pasaran tan tranquilamente en Kioto como lo pensaban? o sus apacibles vacaciones serán frustradas? No dejen de leer para averiguarlo .. jejeje nn

Hasta entonces chao!!!


	2. Ensayar invitar y ensayar mas

Hola de nuevo les traigo con ustedes el siguiente capitulo de "Fiesta de te" espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios , sugerencias y aportes .. se cuidan y que lo disfruten .. ahh por cierto no se si se vale hacer publicidad aquí .. en este pequeño espacio .. XXD pero quería aprovechar para contarles que estoy escribiendo un fic original en _**fictionpress**_ para los interesados e interesadas en leer una nueva historia que estoy trabajando se titula "_Tornado Team"_ en la categoría romance/humor .. en español .. con el nick _**fuchoingirl **_ nn me daría mucha ilusión si lo leen por allí y me dejen sus valiosos comentarios n///n .. eso es punto aparte y volviendo a este fic ...

Notas :al igual que en anterior capitulo ... es probable que a lo largo de este .. use varias palabras de origen japonés referente a lugares , atuendos o templos y paisajes de Kioto que si existen en la realidad por eso coloco unas palabra con "" para que al final de cap vean de que se trata de manera de glosario para una mejor explicación. Juubei puede ver desde varios fics atrás.. desde "recuperar la luz" para ser precisos. nn . Así que este no será la excepción además es indispensable que vea n///n Disclimer: GB no me pertenece es propiedad de Rando Ayamine y Yuya Aoki su creadora y su mangaka respectivamente. No hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca . Etc.. ya se saben el resto .. nnU .. así que sin mas contratiempos al fic La Fiesta de Té 

**2. Ensayar .. invitar y ensayar mas **

Lo que lo despertó , fue un suave pero insistente sonido .. no era muy común que Juubei roncara , solo lo hacia cuando dormía boca arriba ... por lo que se solucionaba con voltearle a otra posición

-pss.. Juubei .. estas roncando .. voltéate un poco

-ejmmmphrrr... –Juubei se dio vuelta de buena gana , estaba aun medio dormido así que solo un montón de sonidos incompresibles salieron de su boca .

El rostro de Juubei estaba de frente al de Kazuki quien se sonrojó ligeramente y depositó un suave beso en su frente ; se arropó junto con el maestro de las agujas voladoras , ya que la noche estaba fría, abrazándose deliciosamente a el .. y ante esta agradable y confortable sensación de calor y comodidad se volvió a dormir .Aun era muy temprano .

El sol empezó lentamente a colarse por las persianas de la ventana .. Juubei abrió lentamente sus ojos azul oscuro , la luz fuerte de la mañana le molestó los ojos que hacia tiempo atrás no podían ver la luz del día , sonrió al darse cuenta que podía ver , nuevamente gracias a Kazuki .. quien le había ayudado a recobrara el maravilloso tesoro que era la vista , se volteo al recordar a Kazuki , quien dormitaba tranquilamente a su lado muy abrazadito de el , sonrió feliz al verlo tan pacifico a su lado.

-10:25 de la mañana!!! Y no he hablado con mi hermana , se molestara .. me encargó que no me olvidara de avisarle sobre la participación de Kazuki en la ceremonia de té

-Kazuki .. Kazuki ... despierta

Juubei movió suave y delicadamente a Kazuki para que despertara ..

-ahhh!!!mm-un largo bostezo y luego sus ojos caobas se llenaron de pequeñas y húmedas lagrimas , se estregó con cuidado, y termino de desperezarse

-Juubei .. buenos días .. por que me despertaste ..tan temprano ... aun tengo sueño ...

-lo siento , no era mi intención despertarte por mi podríamos dormir todo el día . pero tenemos que hablar con Sakura y debes ensayar .Además no es temprano .. son mas de las 10:00am

-en serio!!!??? ... es verdad , el festival de té .. lo había olvidado .. dijo incorporándose rápidamente de la cama , solo para volver a tumbarse en ella

-Kazuki vamos!!!!

-pero tengo mucho sueño !!! ¬¬ además ayer ... . me canse mucho n/////n-dijo algo sonrojado recordado ciertas cosas del día anterior

-he? Jeejejeje lo siento .. tu insististe que querías "practicar" recuerdas-le dijo juguetonamente mientras le hacia cosquillas

-jejeje , para jeje ya Juubei .. jejejeje ya .. ya por favor .. jajaja ya me levanto jejeje

Kazuki finalmente se levanto perezosamente y se fue a duchar mientras Juubei preparó algo de comer ..

Cuando estuvieron listos fueron a buscara la chica de la técnica del manto , quien estaba en su posición usual , en el centro de mandos , al lado de Macubex monitoreando cada rincón de la fortaleza

-Sakura .. buenos días .. te puedo hablar?

-ahh hermano , por supuesto ya regreso Macubex-la chica se levanto y se dirigió fuera de la habitación

-bueno –contesto el chico sin despegar sus ojos celestes de la pantalla de la computadora ni tampoco apartar sus dedos del teclado , estos se movían con gran agilidad por cada tecla.

Una vez fuera de la habitación "Macubex" Sakura se encontró con Kazuki quien le esperaba afuera , estaba sonriente y con las mejillas algo rosadas , la chica sonrió al verlo

-hola Kazuki como estas?

-bien gracias ..

-hermana .. como te lo prometí .. hablamos con Kazuki acerca de tu proyecto de la ceremonia de té .. y ...

-he decidido ayudarte con mucho gusto –termino Kazuki mas que sonriente

-ohh que bueno muchas gracias Kazuki me salvas la vida .. de verdad puedes y quieres ayudarnos?

-por supuesto

-ahh que bien .. perfecto entonces te explicare en que consiste la actividad .. también participan . Madoka y Natsumi .. estamos ensayando desde hace algunos días .. te explicaremos como vamos de acuerdo?

-esta bien

Sakura se fue con Kazuki ,ambos seguidos de Juuubei .

-sabes si quieres me quedo a cubrirte para ayudar a Macubex vayan ustedes

-de veras?

-si , no hay problema

-nos vemos luego Juubei –se despidió el maestro de los hilos con una alegre sonrisa

mas tarde la joven Kakei y el Fuchoin estaba detrás del templo donde se encontraron con la alegre camarera del Honky Tonk y la violinista prodigio , ambas ya estaba esperando .

-perdón por la tardanza les presento a nuestro nuevo integrante

-Sr,. Kazuki .. que bueno que vino-saludo Natsumi feliz de verlo

-que bueno que pudiera ayudarnos .. en verdad se lo agradecemos –dijo Madoka educadamente

-con gusto

-bueno ... mira la idea de esta coreografía es la siguiente : primero una danza con sombrillas con un fondo musical tradicional , luego la interpretación del koto , que es con lo que mas nos gustaría molestarte –dijo tímidamente la hermana de Juubei

-no te preocupes , tranquila , lo haré lo mejor posible

-muchas gracias

-después terminamos ., con la tradicional fiesta de te y servimos té a los invitados

-ohh ya , eso es a grandes rasgos

-comprendo.. ¿que día será el festival?

-dentro de una semana y media

-wow!!! Será pronto

-tranquilo , Kazuki lo harás bien

a Kazuki no le constó mucho trabajo acostumbrarse al peso de la sombrilla de bambú aunque a veces sentía que se le resbalaba de las manos pero después de un rato de practica .. logra mejorar notablemente al igual que en sus pasos de danza, se ponía nervioso al pensar en los espectadores , pero al recordar que también Juubei estaría , ponía mas empeño .

-vaya Kazuki eres muy bueno y aprendiste los movimientos con rapidez –lo felicitó la chica Kakei

-muchas gracias .. espero salga bien

-por cierto sobre la indumentaria .. usaremos kimonos , ya tengo el de Natsumi y el mío , pero falta el de Madoka y el de Kazuki .. estaba pensado que los colores debían hacer lo posible por combinar

-deberé usar Kimono?

-si , es necesario , es el traje tradicional

-bueno –Kazuki se sonrojo un poco ante la idea de tener que usar un kimono de nuevo pero no se negó

-Natsumi usara un kimono color naranja .. y el mío es rosa .. estaba pensando que quedaría bien que el de Madoka fuera amarillo y el de Kazuki fuera rojo

-me parece muy bien .. hay que pensar en los colores de los obi

-es cierto

-cielos ya es tarde debo ir al Honky Tonk o mi jefe me reprenderá

-yo tengo una presentación de violín a las 7:00 pm nos vemos

solo quedaron Sakura y Kazuki

-bueno dejamos la practica por hoy .. lo bueno es que avanzamos bastante .. trata de buscar una melodía .. que te sepas ., para interpretarla en el festival ..

-de acuerdo la practicaré

-gracias de nuevo ..

-por nada

Sakura solo sonrió tomo sus cosas y se fue caminando muy lento Kazuki se quedo un rato mas allí sentado a la orilla de unas gradas en el templo , descansando y tomando un poco de aire ..

-"es verdad los cerezos ya están floreciendo.. en Kioto deben haber mas aun que aquí en Shinyuku"

-terminaste?

-Juubei!!!

El joven Kakei venia subiendo las gradas muy despacio contemplando nostálgicamente el paisaje , al ver a Kazuki allí sonrió y se acerco para sentarse a su lado

-como te fue?

-bien , ya me explicaron como será todo , tendré que usar una sombrilla tradicional japonesa

-de esas de barrillas de bambú?

-si

-son algo pesadas

-no es problema

-por supuesto que no es problema como iba a serlo para el gran maestro de los hilos y antiguo miembro de los Volts , sin mencionar que fue uno de los 4 reyes de la fortaleza ilimitada al lado del emperador relámpago Ginji Amaño y líder de la pandilla "elegancia" el poderoso Kazuki Fuchoin –bromeo el Kakei riendo suavemente

-ya basta .. tenias que decir todo eso –dijo fingiendo molestia y con la cara toda roja

-jajajajjaja

-oye y si tendrás que usar Kimono verdad?-dijo traviesamente ante tal comentario Kazuki se sonrojo aun mas

-si , será de color .. –se detuvo -oye espera no te diré de que color será .. para que sea sorpresa –dijo resueltamente sonriéndole abiertamente a su mas que mejor amigo

-de acuerdo seguro .. te veras adorable y bellísimo como siempre

-ba!!! Cállate!!! –dijo todo azareado

-jajaja yo solo digo la verdad

-jeje .. oye .. después de que sea la ceremonia de té .. tal vez

-si?

-talvez te gustaría acompañarme a pasear por allí , hace tanto que no voy a Kioto , quiero ver el monte Hiei.. .los templos, ver las carpas doradas nadar en los estanques y me encantaría que nos tomáramos unas fotografías ya sabes .. y estar juntos un rato .-dijo sin ver directamente a Juubei sino al suelo

-te refieres a que quieres tener una ROMÁNTICA CITA conmigo en Kioto?-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y las mejillas algo rosadas

-JUUBEI!!!!-la cara de Kazuki se torno violentamente carmín Juubei solo se mataba de la risa

-jajajaja deberías ver tu cara ..jajajaja pareces semáforo dando el alto!!! Jajajaja

-cállate!!! ¬//////////¬

-jajajajaja

_Mientras en el Honky Tonk_

-una fiesta de te?.. en Kioto?-pregunto el joven con lentes morados

-si .. es dentro de una semana y media .. irán cierto?-pregunto Natsumi muy emocionada

-si!! jejeje vayamos a Kioto Ban ¡!-dijo emocionado el rubio al ver la invitación que la camarera le tendía

-pero .. no hace mucho estuvimos allí ..-Ban puso cara de pocos amigos al recordar el incidente de la noche del meteorito , y lo del techo del templo de los Ryoda , aun le dolían los huesos , de solo recordarse ..

-habrá servicio de trasporte para los invitados –dijo Natsumi sonriente

-mira Ban .!!!. andas vayamos ,... Ban .. Ban –chibi Ginji parecía muy emocionado suplicando a su amigo fueran a Kioto

-pues .. supongo que si dan comida .. podemos ir

-jejeje que bueno .. actuare en una coreografía por eso quiero que vayan ¡!!

-de acuerdo iremos ¡!!

-wiii!!! Que bien será divertido

-Srita . Hevn usted también esta invitada .. y por supuesto usted también jefe ..

-gracias Natsumi , pero si yo voy quien cuida del café , mientras no estoy ..

-anda Paul cierra ese día , vayamos todos –le dijo la negociadora rubia

-bueno .. supongo que podría

-si!!! genial ¡!!-festejo la chica camarera

_mientras en la casa de Madoka _

la violinista estaba en su recamara del lado de la ventana , siempre abierta , el viento soplaba moviendo sus negros cabello , y ella interpretaba el violín con gran dedicación y mucha pasión .. Mozart su amigo canino la escucha tocar , tendido a sus pies , demostrando su fidelidad a su ama y amiga .

-es hermoso .. no me canso de decirlo

-Shido

-como estas?

-bien .. . –la chica le sonrió

-sabes .. dentro de poco participaré en un festival en Kioto

-Kioto?

-si , en una ceremonia de te , que esta organizando la señorita Sakura

-te gustaría ir?

-por supuesto .. que si

-que bueno .. me da gusto que me acompañes

la chica continuo tocando esta vez Shido permaneció en la habitación , y se quedo a oírle tocar , mientras cerraba sus ojos , y se relajaba escuchando la bella música

continuara ...

jejeje pues bien ahora ya empezaron las invitaciones .. pobre Kazu aun no sabe quienes irán al festival .. ups!!! Pero la cosa se pondrá buena .. jajajaja aun les falta practica pero ya van mejorando .. solo falta que se vean todos los invitados .. ese bus de alquiler seguro se convierte en una locura .. jejeje

para saber que mas sucederá .. no se pierdan los siguientes capis .. jejeje habrá mucha diversión ¡!!! Se los aseguro

Glosario

el obi se lleva sobre el traje exterior (kimono) por encima de las caderas enrollado al cuerpo con varias vueltas . Las mujeres se lo atan por la espalda con un ancho nudo en forma de moña . Los obis pueden tener diferentes longitudes (entre 3 y 4 metros ) y también diferentes anchos (entre 4 y 50 centímetros). Su acabado varia y también la calidad del material el colorido y el dibujo . El obi es la prenda mas costosa del atavío japonés.

Respuesta a los reviews;

**Manabishi:** hola que tal,mil gracias por leer mi fic y por dejarme tus comentarios , te agradezco mucho me da gusto que te guste mi historia .

Sobre los instrumentos japoneses , el koto , pues esa "K" en mayúscula que puse si se me paso , me disculpo .. debía ir normal con minúsculas .. seguro se me confundió con Kioto .. que si va con mayúscula y por eso quedo así XXD .

Sobre lo de samisen/shamisen .. pues la verdad no tenia idea que pudiera escribirse con "h" intercalada .. lo he visto escrita sin ella , pero igual me imagino que es una cuestión de pronunciación de todas formas mil gracias .. me has dejado la inquietud de buscar mas sobre ese instrumento .. puede ser que ambas formas de escritura estén correctas. Y pues si pudieras preguntarle a tu amiga .. "casi japonesa " XXD, jajaja sobre el nombre de la flauta te estaría muy agradecida , quiero averiguar mas sobre los instrumentos japoneses sobre todo los que se usan en el teatro japonés y los festivales ceremoniales . nn

Lo del "fiesta de té" o "ceremonia de té" puede usarse de ambas maneras auque "ceremonia" es mas como una cuestión de un ritual .. mientras que "fiesta" es mas popular como un festival que acompaña a cierta festividad religiosa .pero puede usarse de ambas formas , gracias por el comentario , perdón si no lo explique mas detalladamente .

Pues bien , muchas gracias por tus comentarios me ayudas mucho para mejorar mis aspectos de redacción y de vocabulario ya que quiero mejorar para escribir mejor .

Espero poder seguir actualizando a buen ritmo .. como lo he hecho hasta ahora .. y me da gusto saber que te gusta mi fic .. espero seguirte leyendo .. te cuidas mucho n n

Hasta pronto

Chao!!!


	3. los preparativos

Hola, hola .. como están? Klover reaportándose de nuevo con la síguete entrega de la historia "la fiesta de te" .. este es el tercer capi de su fic favorito .. (si pues ¬¬) jeje espero lo disfruten .. gracias por sus reviews ... y comentarios .. sigan leyendo ..

**Disclimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus autores , Rando Ayamine y Yuya Aoki ...

Ahora con ustedes el siguiente capitulo...

**3. Los preparativos.. todos en el bus **

Los días faltantes para el esperado festival .. y ceremonia de te , pasaron rápidamente.

Kazuki se reunió con las chicas esa tarde , solo para dar la ultima practica , ya con los atuendos puestos .. llevaba el kimono rojo con un hermoso obi en rosa pálido , casi blanco , el de Sakura era un kimono rosa , con un obi verde menta, el de Natsumi , era un kimono naranja con un obi color salmón y el de Madoka era un kimono amarillo pálido con un obi color violeta , todos los kimonos tenían ornamentos de flores de cerezo como estampado .

-creo que finalmente estamos listos-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de satisfacción , se había esforzado bastante los últimos días , y ya estaban sincronizados .. incluso ya habían practicad con la canción que Kazuki interpretaría en el koto y estaba todo dispuesto .

-mañana nos reunimos aquí mismo con los invitados para tomar el autobús que nos lleva a Kioto

-perfecto .. debemos estar temprano .. que tal a las 7:30 am

-bien

Esa tarde Kazuki se esmero por perfeccionar la melodía que había creado , especial para la ocasión , sin embargo ,esa canción tenia otro significado .. estaba dedicada a alguien especial .. que seguro estaría allí para escucharlo ..

Las finas y blancas manos pasaron por las cuerdas lentamente , a su paso dulces y suaves notas componían una melodía muy amable, y cariñosa .

El maestro de las agujas voladoras , entro a la habitación de improviso , asustado al intérprete del koto , quien por el sobre salto dejo salir un gruñido de sorpresa .

-ah Kazuki , perdón si te asuste-se disculpo acercándose al lado del Fuchoin

-ahh jeje no déjalo

-estabas muy concentrado verdad?

-bueno .. no tanto –Kazuki le sonrió con amabilidad

-mañana es la ceremonia de té es increíble lo rápido que se pasaron los días ..-comento Juubei con la mirada fija en el instrumento música que estaba en el suelo

-si es cierto pero estoy complacido de que háyanos practicado lo suficiente .. a pesar de eso ... sigo sintiendo mucho nerviosismo , espero no arruinarle a tu hermana y a las otras sus esfuerzos y practica .

-no digas eso .. seguro lo lograras .. debes procurar estar tranquilo .. por que no haces de cuenta .. que solo estamos tu y yo .

-eh?

Kazuki se sonrojo ante la propuesta de que pensara que solo estaban ellos dos , pero le precio que era un buen remedio para el pánico escénico.

-es verdad .. es una buena idea .. pero sabes me dijo Sakura que también tenia que tocar el samisen .. y ese instrumento nunca lo he tocado ..

-el samisen?

-ella me dijo que no seria problema , ya que era increíblemente parecido al koto que no me costaría acostumbrarme .. pero no estoy muy seguro .. y como hasta llegar allá tendré oportunidad de practicar con uno .. pues es hasta llegar Kioto que me harán el favor de prestármelo ..

-tranquilo , si puedes con el koto también puede con el samisen, tu puedes sentir la música Kazuki

-gracias –Kazuki bajo su rostro apenado y toco de nuevo la melodía que llevaba practicando Juubei lo escucho practicar ..

La mañana siguiente amaneció bastante fria , Kazuki y Juubei se levantaron temprano , y prepararon las cosas que llevaría , primero que nada el koto , el kimono que usaría Kazuki , la sombrilla de bambú , entre otras cosas para la ceremonia , también empacaron algo de comida para el viaje y para su estadía en Kioto.

-Ya esta todo?

-creo que si , revisare de nuevo ... –Juubei reviso las cosas que habían colocado en un maletín deportivo bastante grande.

-si ya esta todo , vamonos ya .. no queremos llegar tarde

-es cierto que hora es..

-6:45

-vamos !!!

Los dos salieron apresuradamente para reunirse en templo con los demás

Al llegar estaban allí : Natsumi ,Madoka , Sakura , Paul , Heven , Shido y Emishi

-vaya .. que bueno , ya estamos todos-dijo Sakura al ver llegar a su hermano y al maestro de los hilos

-espera faltan Ginji y Ban ... –dijo Natsumi viendo a todos lados contando que estuvieran cabales , ya que la mayoría eran sus invitados

Kazuki se alegro de escuchar el primer nombre pero su alegría se evaporo al escuchar el segundo .. era increíble ahora también Midou lo vería actuar en la ceremonia de té ya tenia para que se burlara de el , toda la vida .. suspiró apesadumbrado

Al poco rato aparecieron los susodichos ...

-llegan tarde!!!-dijo Hven

-lo siento .. jejeje-dijo Chibi Ginji tomando aire

-que paso con tu WolksWagen?-pregunto Paul –pensé que irían en auto

-es verdad que paso con tu auto Ban?

-rayos .. –Ban puso cara de pocos amigos , al parecer lo del auto le molestaba por alguna razón ...

-es por eso que nos retrasamos precisamente –dijo Chibi Ginji sudado gotita –Ban solo le dio una mirada de odio a la vez que una venita roja se saltaba en su sien

-LA GRUA SE VOLVIO A LLEVAR MI AUTO!!!! MI BEBE!!!! TxT –lloriqueaba , tomando a Ginji de la camisa

-tranquilo Ban

-TODO ES TU CULPA!!!!!!!!!!!!¬¬

-ya cálmense , por si no se han dado cuenta , estamos retrasados .. ya nos vamos , vienen o prefieren quedarse peleando –dijo Hven apresurándolos

-ya vamos .. pero justo cuando estaba a punto de irse la última integrante aprecio

-Srita Himiko que bueno que pudo venir –saludo la hermana del Kakei , al ver a su invitada

-termine mi trabajo así que me dio tiempo a venir

-Himiko?

Todos subieron al bus .. Natsumi y Heven iban sentadas hasta delante en los sillones del lado derecho detrás del chofer , seguidos en esa misma hilera de asientos de Madoka y Shido que iban platicando cómodamente , 3 asientos vacíos les seguían .. algunas mochilas y equipaje .. luego en el siguiente asiento Sakura y Himiko iban conversando y Paul detrás de ellas quien iba leyendo el periódico muy tranuilamente .. del lado izquierdo , iban Ban y Ginji aun discutiendo por lo del auto .. Emishi entrometiéndose en las conversaciones ajenas de vez en cuando tratando de llamar la atención de la camarera del Honkey Tonk .. quien no le hacia ni caso , ya que se reía alegre con la negociadora . .. Varios asientos vacíos atrás .. otro asiento con el Koto de Kazuki y algunas maletas .. muy atrás casi cerca a la puerta de salida iba Kazuki y Juubei .

Así salieron de la cuidad rumbo a Kioto .. y todo iba tranquilo hasta . que ..

-Ginji de verdad eres idiota , por tu culpa tenemos que ir en autobús en vez de ir en mi cómodo vehículo!!!!

-que te pasa? tienes algún problema con ir con nosotros -pregunto Shido ,buscándole 3 pies al gato sabiendo que tiene 4

-quieres que te diga la verdad , si me molesta venir en grupo como si la cosa fuera excursión escolar –dijo molesto

-lo siento Ban , no fue mi intención , no vi que la grúa se llevaba el auto –TxT lloriqueo el rubio en su forma chibi tratando de evitar que el chico mono y Ban siguieran discutiendo , pero no lo logro .. mas bien puso aun mas enojado al chico de lentes púrpuras

-SI PUES TU NUNCA TE FIJAS EN NADA!!!! TARADO!!!-vocifero Ban

-Oye!!! deja de insultar ya al pobre Ginji por tus estupideces ¡!!-Shido intervino al no soportar como le gritaba al pobre Ginji .. y su sentido del deber lo llamo a hacer algo por el emperador relámpago

-OYE MANTENTE DENTRO DE TUS ASUNTOS CHICO MONO!!!!

La cosa se empezaron a ponerse mas feas , en cuanto Ban se dio cuenta que había encontrado la manera de deshogarse por lo de su "Bebe wolks Wagen"

Continuara..

Definitivamente este no será un viaje tranquilo .. esperen a leer el siguiente capi , la guerra de Troya no le ganara .. jajaja no se lo pierdan

Pues bien .. se que estuvo relativamente corto .. quiero detenerme mas en lo que ocurrida dentro del bus mas adelante .. jejeje espero les haya gustado .

Ahora los reviews

**Manabishi**: Hola que tal amiga como estas? gusto en leerte.

Sobre tus comentarios .. te agradezco un monto la molestia que te tomas de leer y escribirme reviews me da mucha ilusión leerte .

Sobre la escritura de ciertas palabras de "original " y "doblado " pues si es cuestión de costumbre , yo a veces las escribo tal como suenan .. pero trataré de hacerlo en el estilo "original " gracias por la observación , para nada me molesta las criticas , es mas son bienvenidas , ya que eso me ayuda a ver mis errores y así escribir mejor , así que adelante .

Y pues sobre lo de las "costumbres y tradiciones" que menciono en la historia , pues creo que tienes razón , no lo había tomado en cuenta , o mas bien no me había fijado , creo que seria redundante que los personajes se explicaran entre si esas cosas que se supone que por su misma cultura japonesa ya debe saber , de hecho lo hice para explicar al lector, pero debí ponerlo en N/A como dices, tratare de corregirlo para la próxima .. gracias por el consejo . Mil gracias por tus consejos y comentarios de verdad me da gusto recibirlos por que así veo en que me equivoque y a la próxima lo voy mejorando .

Gracias amiga. Espero actualizar pronto .. y pues estos capis que siguen están medio cortos , pero igual espero que los disfrutes .

Gracias de nuevo te cuidas tu también besos!! Chao!!

**reira-chan** : hola amiga jeje mil gracias por el review , me da gusto leerte y saber que la pasas bien leyendo mi humilde fic .Sobre Kazuki , pues claro que se vera adorable en kimono el siempre se ve lindo n///n pero seguro que ahora si los deja a todos boqui abiertos incluso a Ban , jejeje gracias por leer , espero leerte pronto .. jejeje

**neon –san : **hola chica como estas? gracias por leer y por tus reviews que siempre me dan animo spara seguir con mis fics .. jeje la verdad es que a Juubei le gusta molestar , jajaja pobre Kazu .,. esta muy nervioso por lo de la ceremonia de te .. seguro que todos se quedan sorprendidísimos de ver lo bello que se vera en su kimono rojo hjuyy!! Si eso si que va a estar bueno .. jajaja espero no te lo pierdas!!! Gracias por leer te cuidas mucho chao!!!

bueno y pues eso es todo por ahora ,.. sigan leyendo están invitados al festival de té .. jajaja hasta entonces


	4. el autobus de la locura

Hola que tal a tods, mil gracias por sus reviews .. este es el 4to capi de su lco fic "la fiesta de te" espero lo disfruten mucho .. y la pasen bien , les agradezco siempre sus finos comentarios , criticas o sugerías que siempre son bienvenidas asi que ya saben nn 

**Disclaimer**: GB no me pertenece , es propiedad de sus creadores Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , y agradézcanselos , por que si fuera yo , todo seria muy distinto jejeje seria un puro Yaoi .. jajaja y sacaría a cierto personajes como Ren y Toshiki .. y me agregaría yo misma en la historia jajaj así que agradezcan que eso no es posible .. ¬¬ .. bueno sin mas tontería que agregar al fic

4. El bus de la locura 

N/A: Antes que nada quiero aclarar unas cosas , se que dice bus o autobús , pero quiero explicar que se trata de un bus pequeño de esos llamados camionetas .. donde caben cómodamente unas 10 o 12 personas no son muy largos mas bien compactos pero espaciosos por dentro , .solo quería aclarar el punto .. también quería agregar que no se realmente cuanto tiempo se levara un viaje de Shinyuku a Kyoto .. pero aproximadamente de unas 2 o 3 horas , no se la verdad , .. en fin .. yo y mis detalles no hagan caso solo lean ¬//¬.. a una cosa mas .. (si ,, ya se como molesto verdad ¬¬) puede que el nombre de Hevn aparezca en todas sus variantes .. la verdad ni idea de cómo se escribe .. y pues el Word me lo corrige al igual que el de Shido que le quita la "h" en algunas ocasiones y puede que no me haya dado cuenta .. así que ya saben .. bueno sin mas que agregar .. creo...

En que estaba .. a si!!!

Ban y chico mono peleando .. y Ginji tratando de separarlos ..

-que dijiste!!!!-grito un Shido muy irritado con venita sobre su sien .

-mira no se por que permiten subir animales!!!-grito Ban desesperado , ni siquiera le importo que estuviera Madoka quería desahogarse y ya ...

-QUEEE!!! PERO SI TU ERES UNA SERPIENTE TARADA!!!

-CHICO MONO!!!!

-oigan tranquilos .. Ban ,Shido amiguitos!!!!-Ginji trataba de tranquilizar a los dos chicos pero estos ya estaba muy airados y ya ni siquiera Ginji lograba detenerlos

-oye!! por que no te calmas!!! He?-intervino Emishi harto de no poder hablar con Natsumi a causa del ruido que causaba sus peleas

-no te metas payaso de tercera , nadie te llamo!!!-¬¬

-como me dijiste!!!-ahora eran tres los implicados en la batalla campal , Shido y Ban empezaron a arrojarse cosas de un lado al otro de los asientos , Emishi no tardo en unírseles mas por diversión que por pelear con ellos , y es que a Emishi todo le venia en gracia y no paraba de reírse como maniático

-TRANQUILOS!!! COMO SON DE BEBES!!!! ESTAMOS EN UN AUTOBÚS!!! –PLAFFFF!!!-antes que Himiko pudiera seguir hablando una bola de papel le fue lanzada con mucha fuerza justo en la cara , el lugar donde había recibido el golpe quedo colorado y Himiko empezó a alterarse

-PERO QUE LES PASA!!!!-Himiko era la nueva en agregarse . una venita roja saltaba en su sien de puro coraje , . al rato una bola de papel de las muchas que ya volaban de un lado al otro del bus se estrelló en el periódico del pobre Paul quien se molesto mucho de ver interrumpida su lectura diaria de las noticias del periódico , y se unió a la batalla lanzando también algunas bolas de periódico .

-TRANQUILOS!!! QUIEREN HACER EL FAVOR DE PORTARSE COMO GENTE CIVILIZADA!!!!

En una de tantos afortunados lanzamientos , una inmensa bola de periódico dio en los amados lentes púrpuras del dueño del jagan quien después de su auto blanco su segunda cosa mas querida eran sus dichos y "elegantes" lentes de moda.

-RAYOS!!!! QUIEN TIRO ESTO!!!! MIS ANTEOJOS!!! AHORA SI SE METIERON CON LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA!!!

Ban se torno aun mas violento y empezó no solo a lanzar bolas de "papel aparentemente inofensivas" sino todo lo que encontraba a su paso , y al alcance de su mano , entre zapatos , panes rellenos , frutas , y todo lo que estaba cerca , de pronto un chorrote de mostaza fue a dar directo a la cara de Hven

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! QUIEN DEMONIOS ME ARROJO ESTO .. MI BLUSA!!!! ME LAS PAGARAN

-Heven se le tiro encima a Ban completamente encolerizada y trataba de morderlo .. -Natsumi se veía bastante .. entre divertida y asustada por que la cosa se salía de control

-Srita Natsumi hay que detenerlos ¡!!!-grito Madoka quien en tanta confusión no sabia nada , ni quien era quien y permanecía escondida detrás del asiento protegiéndose de los ataques

y ahora las cosas están fuera de control , Emishi reía a mandíbula batida , Ban tiraba objetos y gritaba que su auto que sus lentes ., Shido insultaba a Ban , Heven trata de vengarse por lo de su blusa y Paul por su periódico .. Ginji en medio traba de tranquilizar a todos .. y buscaba sus zapatos que seguro Ban ya había aventado por algún lado , mientras que Himiko se quejaba que los hombres eran todos unos inmaduros y la cosa se ponía cada vez peor .. sobre todo cuando Ban ya no encontrando que mas arrojar quería lanzarle a Shido el koto de Kazuyki en la cabeza

-OYE!!!! SUELTA ESO ES MÍO –dijo asustado el maestro de los hilos al ver su koto elevado por sobre las cabezas de todos

-...

-Bájalo!!!

-para que lo quieres hilandero fenómeno me va a servir que no ves..

-NOO!!! ESE KOTO ME LO REGALO JUUBEI!!! ASI QUE DEJALO ALLI

-ahh? Te lo regalo el fenómeno lanza agujas jajaja para lo que me importa

-DEJA ESO!!!-intervino Juubei al ver que Ban no soltaba el instrumento

-no te metas ..-dijo agarrando al medico de la camisa –

-suéltalo ¡!!!

- por que no te quedas allí besuqueandote con tu fenómeno trasvesti y no por eso se sentaron hasta atrás?-dijo feliz de fastidiar a otros .. era su oportunidad

-QUE DIJISTE!!!!

Esta vez Juubei ya estaba harto y saco de su muñequera las agujas blancas listo para clavárselas a Ban en la cara

-QUIERES PROBAR MI MORDERURA DE SERPIENTE!!!

-NO TE ATRVAS A LASTIMAR A JUUBEI!!!-Kazuki saco sus hilos de los cascabeles que pendían de su cabello

-hay si tu que miedo !!!

-BAN!!!-chibi Ginji no sabia ni que hacer a todo eso .. hasta que

-PERFUME DE REGRESIÓN!!!!

Ban comenzó a rascarse y hacer sonidos de changuito , mientras que buscaba una banana .. a la vez que Sakura intervino envolviéndolo en su ataque de manto

Ahora solo se veía a un Ban changuito , gritando , bien amarrado en el manto rosa de la Kakei

-AL FIN SE TRANQUILIZARON ..

el chofer del bus se levanto exasperado de su asiento, volteándose a ver a sus intranquilos pasajeros , con una mirada retadora , fue hasta entonces que todos se percibieron de que el bus se había detenido .. ya que el pobre piloto ya no podía conducir con tremendo alboroto, y casi se habían escapado de chocar o volcar en el camino , sobre todo en las curvas cerradas .

-ME PONEN NERVIOSO!!! YA CÁLLENSE PÒR FAVOR!!!

-lo sentimos mucho señor Tasugawa Hireo!!! –Se disculpó muy apenada Sakura inclinándose de manera de reverencia , el hombre se sentó de nuevo en el asiento de piloto y continuo la marcha todos se quedaron quietos .. apneas si respiraban estaban muy apenados .. por tremendo regaño .. toda una vergüenza .

El bus era una total calamidad , basura tirada en todas partes , vidrios rotos y sucios. Cojines rotos y con el relleno saliéndose , pelotitas de papel por todas partes, cáscaras de frutas , manchas de mostaza, tomate , mayonesa , etc , .. era un completo caos.

Sakura se disculpo por el comportamiento de sus invitados , todos volvieron a sus asientos prometiendo reparar los daños en el bus una vez en Kyoto , Ban se fue bien tranquilo amarrado y se quedo dormido el resto del camino , nadie volvió a hablar en todo el trayecto .

CONTINUARA ...

sobre por que Juubei le regalo un koto a Kazuki? Pues eso sucedió en un fic que se llama _**"la fiesta de cumpleaños**_" que es sobre el cumple de Kazu y Juubei le regala un koto .. y pues por eso hace referencia a ese obsequio ... ya saben que pueden leer el fic .. por si no lo han hecho .. nn y sino , pues sino no es necesario hago la aclaración .. solo por eso lo explico

bueno este cap me voltio a quedar reducido .. pero bueno .. creo que los demás si tendrán que ser mas largos .. ya que será la ceremonia de Té y todo eso . ya verán .. jejeje gracias por leer espero me acompañen hasta el final del fic y que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiendo para ustedes .. cuídense y hasta el siguiente cap que espero poder actualizar pronto chao!!! n n

respuesta de reviews

**neon-san : ** hola chica como estas? gusto en leerte jejeje gracias por tu review agradezco tu constancia y que te tomes la molestia de leerme .. jeje si pobre Shido creo que ahora si le fue mal .. y es que Ban esta super alterado por su carro y ya no mira ni con quien desquitarse.. jejeje lo lamento por Shido .. y por todos los demás también XXD .en fin ,.. espero seguirte leyendo .te cuidas y gracias de nuevo .. espero leerte en el siguiente capi que tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible para que no te me quedes picada por mucho tiempo amiga!!! Domo arigatoo por todo tu apoyo!!! nn

besos!!!

**Reira-chan: **hola jeje gracias por el review compañera .. jejejeje pues la verdad es que si me quedaron cortos este ultimo también .. pero creo que extenderme mas hubiera hecho que perdiera gracia .. además tengo pensado capis mas largos para mas adelante .. y por supuesto que se vera bello Kazuki .. juju vaya que si es mas lindo que todas las mujeres que salen en la serie /// muero de imaginar como estará la ceremonia de té .. se me sale la baba o///////O Jujuy!!! Opss!! En fin ,jejeje .

Gracias por el halago .. la verdad es que actualizo pronto por que soy una vaga .. XXD hay que ser sinceros .. en lugar de hacer las tareas .. me pongo a escribir .. buajajaja pero es que una vez tengo una idea en la cabeza no puedo dejarla pasar y tengo la necesidad de escribirlo ,y pronto, antes de que se me vaya la inspiración .. por que si se va a lo mejor no vuelve la muy ingrata jajaja XDD . oye por cierto amiga ..me darías tu link de para así poder leer tus fics? Te juro que yo no te lincho jeje .

Gracias por leer amiga besos , se me cuida muhco

chao!!!

**Minabishi**: hola que tal ¿ jeje que bueno leerte gracias por seguir tan fielmente mi historia me da gusto que la disfrutes y que me des siempre tus comentarios que por supuesto que me ayudan , mas de lo que imaginas , me das ánimos y me ayudas a ponerle mucho mas empeño. Jejeje pues hasta ahora he actualizado pronto ya que estoy algo vaga pero en cuanto me aprieten mas con los estudios .. seguro que me tardare un poco mas , pero siempre haré lo posible por no descuidar mis historias .. los capis a partir del 5 serán un poco mas largos .. y pues por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo , espero leerte en el siguiente capi .

Te me cuidas un montón chica .. muchos besos .. a por cierto lo del shamisen , se me pasa que torpe XXD jajaja pondré mas atención .. eso me pasa por hacerlo a la carrera u//uU

Bueno me despido hasta la próxima ..!!!! no me extrañen demasiado que ya vuelvo!!! n n w


	5. Al fin en Kyoto

Hola , hola jeje como están? Pues yo aquí como siempre , con un nuevo capi de "la fiesta de te" jeje espero que disfruten mucho de este capitulo y como siempre me dejen sus comentarios y reviews .. mil gracias _**a neon –san , reira-chan y Minabishi**_ este capi va para ustedes quienes siempre han estado pendientes de mis fics arigatoo amigas!!! Por todo el apoyo .

**Discliamer**: GB no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. yo nada que ver , no hago esto con fines de lucro sino únicamente por las ganas de escribir un poco y pasar un buen rato , para compartir mis locas ideas. Jejeje XXD gracias por leer ..

N/A: este capi tiene vocabulario que encontraran en las palabras con "" que explico al fijal del capi en el glosario

Sin mas preámbulos al capi

**5. Al fin en Kioto.. y ahora que ¿un baño de sol?**

Tras varias horas de viaje después de la vergonzosa situación con regaño incluido .. el trayecto faltante habían sido eterno para los pasajeros del bus .

Al final alrededor de las 10: 30 am llegaron a Kyoto , tras limpiar y arreglar el autobús , se instalaron en una casa de campo donde había un doyo de artes marciales alquilado por Sakura , cercano al templo donde seria la ceremonia de Té horas mas tarde.

La mañana estaba fresca, les asignaron una habitación para cada uno , pero como eran muchos deberían compartirla .

Juubei y Kazuki como era de suponerse compartieron una habitación bastante grande que daba al jardín , era muy fresca , y amplia . Sakura y Madoka compartieron otra , así mismo Himiko también se quedo con ellas, la habitación era un poco mas pequeña pero muy cómoda. . Hven y Natsumi compartieron otra . Ginji y Ban otra ya que nadie mas quería compartir el mismo aire que Ban Midou después del incidente en el bus por eso Shido , Paul y Emishi se quedaron en la ultima que quedaba .

-eso si que fue cansado –Kazuki se desplomo en la cama , que estaba mullida y suave .

-por que tuvimos que limpiar todo , mientras que el causante de todo el alboroto se quedaba dormidote .. eso si que me enferma ..-dijo un malhumorado Juubei mientras desempacaba las cosas .

-tranquilo Juubei .. por lo menos tuvimos un buen rato de viaje tranquilo .

-por que tiene que venir Midou?

-me parece que la Srita Natsumi invito a Ginji y pues si Ginji venia , Ban también viene

ya sabes como es esto .. son los "Get Backers"

-como lo detesto .. por poco le tira tu koto a los demás –dijo refunfuñando de recordar el mal rato

-ya no pensemos en eso .. tratemos de descansar y disfrutar nuestra estadía aquí

-con ellos cerca no creo que se pueda , no era esta la idea de vacaciones en Kyoto que tenia en mente

-Juubei... gracias por defenderme en el bus y recuperar mi koto , no se que hubiera hecho si se lo lanza a Shido-dijo a la vez que un rubor leve aprecia sobre sus mejillas

-no .. por nada .. gracias a ti , también te toco que aguatar a ese cretino

se quedaron cayados un rato , Kazuki se estiraba por la cama perezosamente , disfrutando de la frescura de las sabanas que olían a limpio.

-sabes?-Kazuki estaba recostado en la cama con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados

-dime?

-quisiera tomar una ducha de agua caliente .. estoy un poco nervioso por lo de la ceremonia y la locura del bus me puso aun mas encrespados los nervios

-es verdad .. debes arreglarte .. por que no vas a ver si hay agua tibia en el baño

-buena idea

Mientras en la habitación ocupada por el chico relámpago y el hombre serpiente tarada ..

-cielos después de todo lo que causaste en bus .. ahora duermes como un bebe u.u U

Ginji contemplaba a un amarrado Ban quien roncaba placidamente sobre la cama .. al parecer había descargado todo su estrés con el alboroto del bus y por eso ahora dormía tranquilamente

Ginji se estiro un poco y salió dar una vuelta por los alrededores , tenia pensado disculparse con todos por el comportamiento de su mal humorado amigo se sorprendió mucho de ver lo grande del lugar , era muy fresco y cómodo.

Toc, toc

-Quien?-dijo la suave voz de la chica Kakei

-hola Sakura

-oh Sr. Ginji como esta?

-bien .. yo .. este solo quería disculparme de parte de Ban por lo ocurrido en el autobús –dijo ligeramente sonrosado

-quien es? –Himiko se asomo a la puerta

-Ginji?

-Himiko Hola , lamento lo del bus

-por que no es Ban el que viene a disculparse que le pasa? No es lo suficiente valiente para disculparse personalmente

-Himiko , lo lamento Ban vino muy cansado del viaje ... y pues el ya estaba molesto por lo del auto y sus lentes .. creo que se descontrolo un poco

-si como casi siempre –dijo torneando la vista a otro lado , con cara molesta a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos

-esta bien ,Himiko .. solo fue un malentendido , no nos comportamos muy bien que se diga –agrego Sakura para apoyar al chico relámpago

-pero por que siempre eres tu el que se disculpa por el-dijo aun molesta la chica veneno

-es mi amigo .. también soy un poco responsable de que el estuviera molesto desde el principio

-bien ya déjalo

Ginji sonrió con amabilidad , pensando que Himiko se comportaba extraño en cuanto a a Ban , pero lo dejo pasar , en cambio observo mas detenidamente a la chica frente a el , Himiko siempre parecía estar muy seria

-te verías linda en Kimono Himiko-agrego sin dejar de sonreír

-he?-Himiko lo vio de reojo y arrugo en ceño

-de hecho le pregunte si quería participar con nosotros en la ceremonia de té ,pero no quiso –agrego Sakura sonriéndole a la chica de cabello corto

-no me gusta mucho la ropa tradicional –dijo secamente –se me hace muy incomoda

-bueno debo irme quiero disculparme con los demás –Ginji se alejo del lugar lentamente buscando las habitaciones del resto del equipo

-no quisiste por que vendría Ban Midou verdad?-agrego Sakura en un murmullo que solo pudo escuchar Himiko

-no , para nada , además tengo el cabello corto no puedo hacerme de esos peinados al estilo Geisha dijo sin mirarle

-jejejee te buscaríamos una linda peluca

-no gracias

-jejeje solo bromeaba

las dos chicas entraron a la habitación , cerrando la puerta corrediza tras ellas

mientras en otra habitación

Natsumi se estaba probando por centésima vez el hermoso Kimono que usaría en la ceremonia de té

Se te ve hermoso Natsumi –dijo Hven

-muchas gracias usted lo cree?

-por supuesto .. ya te sabes tu coreografía?

-si .. pero estoy algo nerviosa

de pronto llamaron a la puerta

-adelante –dijo Natsumi

en la entrada apareció un rubio bien conocido de ambas

-hola chicas como están?-espero no molestar

-no para nada tranquilo solo estábamos viendo como le queda el kimono a Natsumi

-wow!!! Natsumi se te ve muy bien

-jejeje muchas gracias Sr. Ginji –dijo la chica muy entusiasmada

-que sucede Gin .. y esa cara?-pregunto la negociadora al ver el rostro angustiado de Ginji

-LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! SOBRE TODO LO DE TU BLUSA

-he?-Hven ya se la había cambiado desde que llegaron al lugar

-vienes a disculparte? –dijo algo sorprendida

-si .. verán Ban .. es impredecible .. lamento lo del bus

-ya déjalo así .. no entiendo por que tienes tu que disculparte-insistió la rubia con su voz serena y grave de siempre

-no están molestas?

-bueno si con Ban pero contigo nunca Ginji –agrego Natsumi sonriendo –además .. debo admitir que fue un paseo en bus muy divertido me recordó tanto a mis excursiones de escuela –dijo mas que sonriente

Ginji y Hven sudaron gotita y sonrieron ante la franca , sinceridad de la jovencita de cabello azabache

-Juubei!!!- llamo insistente Kazuki desde la ducha

-si?

-no cae nada de agua aquí-Kazuki salió en una bata verde olivo , de la ducha –además .. la tina esta quebrada y la regadera no sirve

-wow!!! Y ahora que hacemos?

-no se .. pero encontré unas tinajas de cerámica

-cerámica ¿para que serán?

-no se

Kazuki le mostró a Juubei las enormes tinas de cerámica que estaban en la ducha ..parecían algo antiguas como que habían sido hechas a mano , mas bien de elaboración artesanal-comercial , eran enormes en un color ladrillo oscuro , pesaban bastante , y eran hondas se quedaron viendo un rato .. para luego comprender su posible uso ..

-quieres agua caliente verdad?-dijo Juubei muy despacio

-si

-te conformarías con agua tibia?

-por supuesto ¿por que lo dices?

-tengo una idea –dijo medio sonriendo

-.. si? ¿que es?

-ven ayúdame a sacarlas al patio .. ya te explico

-de acuerdo

Entre los dos llevaron las tinas al patio , aun distribuido el peso entre ambos , eran bastante pesadas , las lavaron y las llenaron con agua limpia de un pozo que había en patio trasero , las dejaron a pleno sol un rato mientras que se pusieron a platicar en su habitación , la idea era que el agua se calentara al sol , ya que la cerámica era un material que atraía el calor , se calentaría rápido y Kazuki podría bañarse

-hay que esperar un rato

-que buena idea tuviste

-sabias que en el clan Kakei ,antes de que hubieran sistemas de irrigación , antiguamente la gente usaba estas tinas de cerámica para calentar el agua al sol , para poder bañarse o cocinar en la época de frió?

-ohh eso no lo sabia

-por eso me se ese truco, me lo contaron en mi familia –dijo triunfante esperando que recompensaran su brillante idea

-gracias Juubei -y efectivamente recibió su recompensa ya que Kazuki lo beso dulcemente en los labios

-chicos hola –saludó Ginji al entrar en la ultima habitación , allí estaba cómodamente Shido , Emishi y Paul jugando naipes sentados en el suelo del cuarto.

-vienes en buen momento .. estoy a punto de enseñarles a estos chicos mi súper truco de magia con esta baraja ... ¿quieres ver?-dijo el bromista de la sangre fresca mostrando las cartas

-es verdad esta vez no es ningún truco ,.. Emishi de verdad sabe hacer trucos buenos de vez en cuando –bromeo Shido

-jejeje estos chicos son asombrosos en el poker –agrego el dueño del Honkey Tonk

-saben ,... yo venia para disculparme por lo del bus .. Ban los hizo pasar un mal rato

-Ginji por que pones esa cara .. como si fuera culpa tuya .. –dijo Shido

-pero .. es que Ban siempre se la lleva muy mal contigo .. lamento eso ..

-por cierto donde esta ese Midou?-pregunto Emishi frunciendo el ceño

-esta dormido

-dormido? rayos como puede estar tan tranquilo!!!! Esa serpiente tarada!!!-bramo Shido

-lo se .. pero no fue un buen día para Ban –Ginji de verdad se sentía mal , después de todo , eran sus amigos y no le gustaba ver que sus amigos no se llevaran bien entre si

-ya déjalo Ginji .. ya paso .. no se porque te disculpas por el .. mejor ven a sentarte un rato con nosotros –ofreció Paul con su serena sonrisa amistosa

-tiene razón .. ya paso no nos amarguemos mas con eso

-gracias amigo .. son los mejores –Ginji se sentía feliz nuevamente y acepto quedarse un rato .. aun debía una ultima disculpa con los chicos de la habitación cercana al jardín

-ya esta caliente!!!

-vaya .. no se tardo tanto verdad

-espera ..

-que pasa?

Juubei se veía pensativo viendo la enorme tinaja de agua caliente .. y luego se puso en pose meditabunda

-si ya pesa bastante vacía .. ¿como la lograremos entrar llena de agua?

Kazuki sudo gotita a la vez que sus ojos quedaban como dos puntos en su cara .. tanto sacrifico y de todas formas no se podría bañar

-que hacemos?

-tendrás que bañarte aquí

-AQUÍ!!! EN EL PATIO?-o////OU

-si , vamos no hay nadie .. yo te vigilaré ¬//u//¬

-pero ... –a Kazuki se le tiñeron de rojo las mejillas

Colocaron un lazo amarrando una parte con la cerca de la casa y del otro lado atado a un pequeño árbol , colocaron una sabana a modo de cortina .. Kazuki se desvistió lentamente , la tinaja era tan honda y grande que Kazuki con su cuerpo esbelto cupo en ella a la perfección y hasta con espacio de sobra para estirarse reconfortablemente en el agua tibia , Juubei consiguió unos recipientes como guacales y dejo caer el agua tibia sobre la desnuda piel blanca del maestro de los hilos .

-wow!!! Que bien se siente n///n

-el agua calentada al sol , tiene increíbles propiedades medicas , es muy saludable , tiene vitamina E y regenera los músculos cansados

-nunca me había bañado con agua calentada al sol –dijo Kazuki lleno de satisfacción

-Por Dios!!! Tu piel es tan blanca .. y definitivamente tienes un hermoso cuerpo ..

-jajaja ya Juubei!!! Otra vez con eso-dijo con las mejillas color carmín

El medico abrazo a Kazuki por la espalda acreciendo su suave piel desnuda a la vez que lo enjabonaba lentamente .. los movimientos sensuales estaban haciendo que le diera taquicardia al pobre Kazuki quien disfrutaba plenamente de las caricias .

El agua tenia un olor muy característico y especial .. no estaba caliente sino mas bien tibia .. y se sentía reconfortante .. sin duda alguna le devolvía energía y lo relajaba increíblemente

-no quieres bañarte tu también?-le pregunto al medico mientras le sonreía coquetamente

-jejeje no es para nada una mala idea-dijo con una picara sonrisa - pero primero terminaré de lavarte

El largo cabello mojado de Kazuki olía delicioso , el shampoo hacia miles de burbujas , Juubei froto su blanca espalda con una esponja , mientras se deleitaba viendo la finA figura de Kazuki y luego le desaguó el cabello con agua limpia y abundante , luego el mismo se termino de desvestir y se sumergió en el agua al lado del Fuchoin

-en serio que se siente bien .. jeje me recuerda las aguas termales –dijo buscando la manera de tranquilizar su corazón que estaba muy agitado por tener a Juubei tan cerca y en tales circunstancias

-es realmente relajante .. es casi como terapéutico –

-es verdad .. jajaja por cierto esa vez en las aguas termales , Ginji nos resulto espiando recuedas?

-con el estúpido de Ban –agrego Juubei muy molesto

-creyeron que yo era una chica –dijo levemente sonrojado

-son unos pervertidos esa es la vedad

Kazuki se rió al recordar aquel suceso .. pero su cara se puso azul al recordar que Ban le había tenido respeto por escasos minutos cuando lo creyó una "hermosa mujer de los alrededores"

Chapotearon un rato jugando como niños en el agua , sin duda alguna Kazuki había llegado a relajarse por completo. Juubei terminó de bañarse , y se puso una tolla celeste alrededor de la cintura ..

- traeré mas agua de la que se quedo en la otra tinaja , ya vuelvo

-Esta bien-Kazuki se quedo sentado cómodamente en la enorme tinaja de cerámica , aun sentía un cosquilleo sumamente agradable recorrerle por toda la superficie de la piel , al pensar que Juubei pronto volvería ..

Así se quedo disfrutando del calor de aquella agua milagrosa .. estaba tan relajado que se estaba empezando a dormir cuando de pronto

-JUASSSS!!! –alguien abrió la "sabana-cortina" que le cubría de los ojos públicos

-KAZU!!!!- se quedaron viendo , hasta que Ginji descubrió que el pobre chico estaba desnudo , se puso rojo cual semáforo en alto y nerviosamente cerro la cortina de nuevo , tenia la cara como un tomate , Kazuki solo abrió los ojos como platos soperos y se sonrojo exageradamente , mientras que inútilmente traba de cubrirse con algo.

-que paso?-Juubei regresaba con un par de cubetas de agua asoleada –tras oír los gritos

-Juubei?-Ginji aun tenia la cara roja

-Ginji?

Juubei termino de desaguar el largo cabello de Kazuki , mientras que Ginji se quedo detrás de la sabana , oyéndolos a través de la fina tela que de vez en cuando dejaba traslucir las figuras del medico hincado a la orilla de la tinaja y el esbelto cuerpo de Kazuki sentado dentro de la tina de cerámica , Ginji entonces se sonrojaba de nueva cuenta .. y trataba de dar la espalda a la dichosa sabana para evitar la repetición de otro momento embarazoso .. ya eran demasiados por un día

-lamento la intromisión –dijo en un murmullo el joven rubio

-tranquilo , no pasa nada , Sr Ginji .. es solo que estaba muy desesperado por una ducha y por eso tuve que recurrir a esto jejeje-Kazuki se reía nerviosamente se sentía apenado por el momento recién pasado

-nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que alguien se puede bañar con agua calentada al sol –dijo Ginji cambiando de tema para olivar la vergüenza que le subía a la cara

-no yo tampoco lo había pensado .. a decir verdad fue a Juubei a quien se le ocurrió

-no se por que te apenas tanto .. ya viste a Kazuki desnudo el otro día en las aguas termales –dijo Juubei con cierto mitad enfado , mitad burla .

-ne!!! Esa vez fue otra la situación .. no sabia que era Kazu –dijo poniéndose muy rojo

-na olvídenlo –dijo el hilandero tratando de alejar a sus amigos del tema de su desnudez y ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas , la cara la tenia ya bastante colorada

Finalmente Juubei y Kazuki salieron detrás de la "sabana-cortina" , un poco mas decentes , envueltos en una bata cada uno , verde olivo la de Kazu y blanca la del Kakei

-los estaba buscando para disculparme por lo de koyo en el bus ..

-koyo?

Kazuki y Juubei sudaron gotita con ojos de punto

-es koto Ginji-corrigió el medico

-jejeje –Kazu se rió bajito cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos

-ahh? koto .. koyo ..kato .. hay no se .. –a Ginji se le arremolinaron las mejillas

-...

-jejeje tranquilo Sr. Ginji no importa .. –Kazuki se enternecía con la disculpa de un apenado chibi Ginji que se hacia un queso frente a ellos

-no se por que te disculpas si fue Ban el que causo todo –dijo Juubei seriamente

-Ban se la lleva muy mal con Kazu .. lo siento mucho

-tranquilo .. no pasa nada –dijo sonriente para tranquilizar al chico eléctrico –creo poder soportarlo

-además .. –agrego Chibi Ginji poniendo ojitos llorosos -yo no creo que seas un hilandero fenómeno .. eres mi amiguito Kazu -dijo abrazándose a el maestro de los hilos infantilmente

-jejeje gracias Sr. Ginji ..

-no estas enojado?-pregunto con sus ojos cafés muy brillantes.

-no para nada, como podría estarlo –una sonrisa Colgate para Ginji de parte de Kazuki

-que bueno!!!!- dejo salir en un suspiro de alivio y de alegría

-vaya te molestaste todo esto para venirte a disculparte por lo que hace Midou .. vaya que eres un caso –dijo Juubei aguantándose un poquito el agarre de celos que le causaba qua abrazara a Kazuki así .. sobre todo cuando el chico de los hilos estuviera en bata y sin nada .. abajo ... pero sabia que Ginji lo hacia por que le tenia mucho cariño de amistad a Kazuki así que se tranquilizo rápidamente

-estará en la ceremonia verdad?

-si

-bueno entonces nos veremos allí –dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa

-bueno .. nos vemos –Chibi Ginji se fue saltando de contento al ver que no estaban molestos y desapareció de la escena .. –Kazuki solo suspiro aliviado

-vamos a vestirnos .. no querrás pescar un resfriado-recomendó Juubei aun algo serio

-tienes razón .. además ya tengo hambre –le sonrió el chico de la bata verde

-si yo también

Los dos chicos se fueron a su habitación .. ya faltaba poco para la hora de la ceremonia .. debían darse prisa. Al recordar la ceremonia .. Kazuki se sintió de nuevo un poco nervioso .. pero estaba mas seguro de que lo haría bien .

continuara ...

VOCABULARIO 

Geisha: mujer japonesa que bailaba y cantaba profesionalmente. El término es de origen chino y se refiere a un individuo con talentos artísticos. Erróneamente, es utilizado a veces por los europeos para designar a la prostituta. Tradicionalmente y hasta épocas muy recientes, la geisha empezaba su formación a la edad de siete años y cuando estaba suficientemente preparada sus padres la llevaban a una casa de té, donde trabajaba durante años obligada por un contrato. La geisha atendía las fiestas masculinas y entretenía a los invitados con canciones, danzas, recitales de poesía y una agradable conversación. Rara vez podía romper su contrato, a no ser que se casara. Después de la II Guerra Mundial, sin embargo, este tipo de venta se volvió ilegal y la práctica desapareció. Todavía existe la profesión de geisha, aunque en otras condiciones.

cerámica japonesa: la cerámica japonesa es una de las más bellas del mundo y, de hecho, a esta modalidad artística pertenecen muchos de los objetos japoneses más antiguos que se conocen. Se encontraba entre ellas: vasijas , tinajas , y otros objetos elaborados en barro, peltre y china , muchos con decoraciones ornamentales paisajistas o con escritura caligráfica , otros mas primitivos , usados en la cocina .. eran todos de barro en un color natural café oscuro. Eran un producto artesanal altamente comercial .

ahora a contestar los reviews:

**Reira-chan**: hola amiga como estas? gusto en leerte de nuevo , muchas gracias por el comentario jeje la verdad el capi de "lanzar objetos en el bus" estuvo bueno me divertí mucho escribiéndolo , jejeje la verdad es que Ban a veces si que llega a caer mal , por que no sabe comportarse y como fastidia a la gente .. y lo de que Juubei y Kazu se fueran atrás para besarse definitivamente si era para eso!!! n//n jaja así que el dichoso del Midou dio en el blanco jujujuj XXD .

Oye no tienes que agradecer el que responda tus cometarios es un placer para mi , no te preocupes .

Oye por cierto sobre lo de tu link claro que veo Naruto me gusta bastante la serie aquí en mi país no lo han dado completo se quedan hasta las batallas finales donde sale Gaara , pero si he visto bastantes episodios , mi personaje favorito es el bello de Haku n///n cof , cof creo que nadie me pregunto verdad? ¬¬ en fin .. jajaja Bueno sabiendo eso , con gusto leeré tus fics gracias por compartirlos nn en cuanto pueda te mando un review oks? o

Cuídate tu también hasta la siguiente actualización chao!!!

**Minabishi: **jeje hola!! Que tal? Gusto en leerte por aquí , gracias de nuevo por el review .. la pase super haciendo ese capi .. ohh lo de Ban .. si que estuvo bueno dio en clavo al decirles eso a Juubei y a Kazu .. si que es la verdad , por eso es que se enojaron tanto buajajaja .. Ban si que llega a ser pesado .. no se como Ginji lo soporta XXD a veces si que me saca canas verdes con sus insultos bastante originales .. jajaja .

Gracias por la observación lo recordare .. "Shinjuku" sobre el nombre del piloto del bus Tasugawa Hireo pues es que Sakura es muy respetuosa y como prácticamente los estaba regañando .. lo dijo así bien formal , es nombre y apellido .. la verdad es que seguro lo saque de alguna novela japonesa de Kuwabata , que he estado leyendo .. pero la verdad no sabría decirte es una combinación de nombres que se me vino de pronto al azar .. jeje me gusto como sonaba y por eso lo deje nn .

**Nikky Hatake: **tranquila amiga .. no te preocupes si no habias podido leer , gracias por hacerlo ahora , y gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme review me da gusto que te guste mi historia y que la disfrutes mucho , gracias por tu apoyo haré lo posible por actualizar protno .. gracias por todo amiga!!! Chao te cuidas hasta la próxima!!!

**Neon-san: **jejeje te cae gordo Ban? Jejeje pues ya somos dos , no siempre me cae mal lo que pasa es que a veces si que me desespera un montón con sus insultos .. a todo el mundo le tiene uno ..uuU En fin mira que por poco y si hay sangre!!! Y puñetazos y ojos morados .. pero Himiko y Sakura actuaron a tiempo jejeje uff .. pero si estuvo cerca de perder el control total!.

Oye por cierto que es lo que dices que Kazuki y Ban tienen parentesco sanguíneo? Por que dices eso oO QUE HICE!!! QUE PUSE!!!??? Jajaja anda dime por que tienes esas sospechas. Pues bien me despico gracias de nuevo por leer y por tus amables reviews!!! espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capi te cuidas un montón hasta la próxima!!!

**Neko-meko:** hola que tal gusto en saludarte muchas gracias por el review me alegra que te gustara , la verdad es que Juubei siempre esta para Kazuki y viceversa .. jeje n///n , por eso disfruto mucho ponerlos siempre juntos jejeje nn .. no menos mal que Toshiki este lejos de Kazu , allí esta mas bonito a millones de años luz de distancia cuidado y se le acerca!!!! ¬¬ jajaja bueno mil gracias por leer te cuidas un montón hasta la próxima .

Pues bien gracias por todo , y espero leerte pronto .. te cuidas mucho y suerte y éxitos a ti también nn

Hasta la próxima se cuidan mucho besos!!!!


	6. la ceremonia de te parte 1

Hola , hola jeje como están? Pues yo aquí como siempre , con un nuevo capi de "la fiesta de te" disculpen ustedes la demora .. pero yo tengo la culpa por estar haciendo dos fics al mismo tiempo .. XXD jeje espero estén leyendo "un San Valentín inolvidable" mi otro fic de Get Backers especial de este mes del cariño .. en fin .. sin mas propaganda jeje espero que disfruten mucho de este capitulo y como siempre me dejen sus comentarios y reviews .. mil gracias a tods mis queridos lectores este capi va para ustedes quienes siempre han estado pendientes de mis fics arigatoo amigas!!! Por todo el apoyo y por la paciencia .

**Discliamer**: GB no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. yo nada que ver , no hago esto con fines de lucro sino únicamente por las ganas de escribir un poco y pasar un buen rato , para compartir mis locas ideas. Jejeje XXD gracias por leer ..

N/A: este capi también tiene vocabulario, como los anteriores , que encontraran en las palabras con "" que explico al final del capi en el glosario . Juubei puede ver , claro esta .. y pues sola mente por ahora .

Sin mas preámbulos al capi

En el capitulo anterior ...

-estará en la ceremonia verdad?

-si

-bueno entonces nos veremos allí –dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa

-bueno .. nos vemos –Chibi Ginji se fue saltando de contento al ver que no estaban molestos y desapareció de la escena .. –Kazuki solo suspiro aliviado

-vamos a vestirnos .. no querrás pescar un resfriado-recomendó Juubei aun algo serio

-tienes razón .. además ya tengo hambre –le sonrió el chico de la bata verde

-si yo también

Los dos chicos se fueron a su habitación .. ya faltaba poco para la hora de la ceremonia .. debían darse prisa. Al recordar la ceremonia .. Kazuki se sintió de nuevo un poco nervioso .. pero estaba mas seguro de que lo haría bien .

Cap 6. La ceremonia del Té (parte 1) 

Kazuki y Juubei recibieron sus respectivos almuerzos , cuando una jovencita vestida en un kimono celeste con blanco les llevo dos polainas con comida , ella respetuosamente las dejo sobre la mesita de madera que estaba en cuarto y sonriendo sin decir palabra salió de la habitación .

-Muchas gracias

ella solo hizo una leve reverencia y la puerta corrediza se cerro tras ella

-Mira Juubei .. es sushi y también tofu!!!! Con bolas de arroz!!-dijo muy feliz el maestro de los hilos

-vaya comida tradicional!!! Tenia tiempo de no comer un menú así –Juubei se acerco para ver el apetitoso plato frente a ellos

-A COMER!!! –n u n

-AWWWWWWWWWWW- un largo bostezo , los ojos azules tenían unas lagrimillas a los lados .. y en cuanto despertó busco acomodar sus lentes púrpuras para encontrarse con la desagradable noticia que lo que había sucedido en el bus si había sido cierto .. no un sueño y que sus anteojos aun seguían rotos y estropeados .. esto hizo enfadar mucho al maestro del jagan

-rayos!!! Olvide que mis lentes se rompieron!!! Maldición

-BAN!!! Despertaste .. wow!!! Si que dormiste amiguito

un chibi Ginji muy contento saludo a su malhumorado amigo que se incorporaba de la cama

-donde estamos?

-no te recuerdas? De lo que paso... .-lo dudo un momento pero luego completo- en el bus?-Ginji se preparo para recibir gritos , pero en cambio Ban solo gruño por lo bajo y se levanto a deambular por la habitación.

-tengo hambre

-hace un rato trajeron almuerzo –dijo Ginji

-comida?

-si ..

Ginji le dio a Ban parte del almuerzo que le había guardado para cuando despertara (milagrosamente Ginji no se lo había comido todo .. o sino seria Ginji muerto XXD)

-he? Que es esto?

-Sushi!!!

-rayos .. prefiero la pizza , pero .. tengo hambre ...- a Ban no le quedo otro remedio y se comió la parte que le había tocado , en realidad parecía mas tranquilo que cuando estaban en el autobús , la siesta lo había relajado un poco .

-que hiciste en lo que dormía?-pregunto de pronto mientras se arreglaba el peinado , con gomilla ,para que sus castaños cabellos desafiaran la gravedad

-he?-Ginji no sabia que responderle , no iba a decirle que estuvo disculpándose con medio mundo por lo que EL había hecho .

- realidad nada , solo fui a inspeccionar un poco este lugar .. es .. muy tranquilo

Ban solo lo vio de reojo sin decirle nada

el tiempo trascurrió el resto de la tarde muy rápidamente , ya faltaba poco para la hora de la ceremonia del té las chicas ya estaba todas reunidas en la habitación de Sakura, arreglándose para el gran momento ...

-Gracias Srita. Hven

-por nada ... les deseo mucha suerte , se ven todas muy bien –dijo la rubia al terminar de acomodarle a Natsumi el obi en la fina cintura

Sakura ya estaba arreglada , con su kimono rosa , Natsumi con el morado y Madoka con el amarillo.

-aun nos falta los peinados –dijo Natsumi un poco apurada

-si quieren yo puedo peinarlas .. -dijo Heven

-yo también puedo ayudar –se ofreció Himiko

-gracias

trajeron todo lo necesario , peines, peinetas , cepillos, orquillas , ganchos, spray para el pelo , fijador , y crema para peinar y es que las tres chicas tenían el cabello largo sobre todo Sakura .

-te gusta a esa altura?

-si esta muy bien

- colocare un poco de spray para que se sostenga –dijo Hven Mientras aplicaba una ligera capa de spray sobre el negro cabello de Natsumi

-no te lastimo-pregunto Himiko a Sakura mientras colocaba mas ganchos para sostener los castaños cabellos de la chica del manto

-no para nada , muchas gracias

-tiene gran cantidad de cabello y muy largo

-si , me lo he dejado crecer , y por cierto..

-si dime?

- has tenido alguna vez.. el cabello largo?

-si , pero cuando era niña –respondió la dama veneno sonriéndole a la Kakei

-ya veo .

-bien ahora es su turno Srita . Madoka –dijo Hven quien había terminado con Natsmi

-bien

-Oye Natsumi tu peinado quedo hermoso, seguro Emishi quedara sorprendido dijo con cierta picardía

-jejeje si muchas gracias la Srita .Heven si que sabe hacer el peinado japonés-dijo sonrosada , tratando de aparentar que no había escuchado lo ultimo del comentario

-que bueno que te guste, en realidad te queda muy elegante

-bien Madoka , ya termine , te ves hermosa , a Shido le agradara mucho –dijo Hven al terminar de peinar a la violinista quien se sonrojo ligeramente con el comentario

-gracias

-es verdad se ve muy linda

-les agradezco mucho –dijo agradecida

-es verdad , que lastima que Makubex no pueda venir a verte Sakura , también te vez muy bien –le sonrió la rubia

Sakura se sonrojo ligeramente y sonrió

-es que Makubex no puede salir de la fortaleza –al decir eso sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y bajo el rostro ligeramente ensombrecido , Hven se sintió mal por el comentario

-pero no te preocupes , le pedí a Juubei que grabe la ceremonia de té par que lo vemos todos en la computadora –dijo recobrando la sonrisa

-que buena idea , jejeje ó sea que seremos grabadas?-preguntó Natsumi un poco nerviosa

-no te preocup de seguro que saldremos bien –la tranquilizó Madoka

-por cierto- dijo Himiko de pronto - y Kazuki? Que no iba a salir con ustedes?

-Kazuki!!! Es cierto!!! Donde estará?

-hay que buscarlo para que se prepare ya falta menos de media hora para la ceremonia

-iré a buscarlo –dijo Sakura quien salió apurada de la habitación corriendo hacia el cuarto donde se hospedaban su hermano y el Fuuchoin

mientras completamente ajenos al transcurrir del tiempo , después del suculento almuerzo , protegido y protector estaba profundamente dormidos en la habitación .. hasta que el toc, toc un poco insistente en la puerta de madera los despertó

-eh?-están tocando a la puerta –dijo Kazuki aun medio adormilado

-es verdad

-quien será?

La puerta de madera se abrió dejando ver a una Sakura un poco nerviosa , ya lista para la ceremonia de te

-Kazuki.. ya es tarde debemos arreglarte!!!-dijo un poco apurada

-la ceremonia de te .. lo olvide por completo!!! –Kazuki se puso muy asustado y se sonrojo mucho

-espera ahora salgo

-esta bien date prisa , nosotras te arreglaremos

-Juubei es muy tarde .. ya va empezar la ceremonia de te y no estoy listo –dijo con cara de estar muy nervioso

-tranquilo , llévate el kimon , yo me encargo de lo demas y de recoger las cosas

-gracias

ayudado por Juubei estuvo listo para irse

-nos vemos , Juubei , gracias

-te deseo muchos éxitos - Juubei tomo el rostro de Kazuki entre sus manos y le dio un dulce beso en la boca , Kazuki se relajo mucho al sentir el beso y le devolvió la caricia , se separaron rápidamente por el apuro , Kazuki estaba colorado y solo le sonrió dulcemente

-muchas gracias , daré lo mejor de mi

-seguro todo sale bien

Kazuki salió a toda prisa del cuarto dejando a Juubei allí parado en medio de la habitación aun en bata y desaliñado

-lo siento mucho Sakura nos quedamos dormidos-dijo Kazuki con algo de timidez

-tranquilo aun estamos con tiempo , ven te arreglaremos

-al llegar al cuarto vio todas las chicas allí , Madoka y Natsumi ya estaba listas

-lamento la tardanza- se disculpo inclinándose ante ellas

-ah señor Kazuki justo a tiempo que bueno que lo encontramos

-me pondré el Kimono –dijo mientras se iba al baño a cambiarse

-de acuerdo preparare las casas para peinarlo –dijo Heven , mientras arreglaba las cosas

-será un poco difícil se ve que Kazuki tiene abundante cabello y mas largo que el tuyo Sakura

-es verdad , y si lo peinamos entre las dos –dijo Himiko

-esta bien será mejor así , ya que estamos escasas de tiempo

Kazuki salió rápidamente por fortuna tenia practica en ponerse el kimono ya que en otras ocasiones ya había usado ese atuendo , se veía adorable con el kimono rojo resaltaba mucho su piel blanca y sus ojos caobas así como su cabello castaño ,el obi definía muy bien su figura esbelta y su marcada cintura

-wow ese color si que te queda bien

-te ves muy bien –le dijo Himiko

Kazuki se sonrojo frente a los halagos

-gracias

-ven siéntate te peinaremos rápidamente

-cielos Kazuki tienes el cabello muy largo y es tan hermoso

-es cierto , es muy fino y suave al tacto , que envidia –dijo la rubia al pasar sus dedos a través de la larga melena .

-gracias

-esta algo húmedo te lo lavaste?

-si

-que suerte que en su habitación hubiera agua , en la nuestra no

-es verdad yo quería ducharme pero no cayo ni una gota

-a decir verdad en la nuestra tampoco había agua , me duche con agua del pozo que había en el patio

-de veras?

-así es , tenia mucho calor

-no sabia que hubiera un pozo en el patio de este dojo

después de un rato el cabello de Kazuki quedo hermosamente recogido al estilo japonés , con ayuda de orquillas y peinetas , colocaron los cascabelees estratégicamente para que complementaran el peinado , delicadamente, cual si fueran parte del adorno .

-que bien te vez en serio

-estas hermoso !!

-muchas gracias por todo –dijo aun sonrojado bajando la cabeza

-tranquilo no estés nervioso-lo tranquilizó Sakura la ver su expresión de preocupación

-hemos practicado lo suficiente –agrego Madoka

-es verdad , además el Sr, Juubei estará también allí en publico , quedara impactado al verte

-he?

Kazuki se puso rojo como tomate ante el comentario y las chicas sonrieron tiernamente

-demos prisa .. ya casi es hora –dijo la rubia chequeando su reloj de pulsera - abandonaron la habitación llevándose el koto , el shamisen , y las sombrillas

El reloj marcaba las 5: 00 de la tarde , todos estaba reunidos frente al gran teatro , al aire libre , el entorno era hermoso y apacible , los cerezos estaba en flor y sus pétalos rosas se esparcían delicadamente por el suelo como una bella alfombra natural , los imponentes árboles de alcanfor despedían un delicioso aroma muy dulce que inundaba el lugar y los cedros se erguían poderosos a lo mas alto tocando el cielo , también los amables castaños y los eucaliptos formaban parte del bello jardín .. en la entrada del templo se encontraba la estatua de Jizo dedicada a O-Shin y la de Buda .

-ya va empezar?-pregunto chibi Ginji algo ansioso

-si ya muy pronto –dijo Heven quien se acaban de sentar entre el publico seguida de Himiko quien se sentó al lado de los recuperadores

-por que no saldrás en la ceremonia de te?, te verías bien usando un kimono –le dijo Ban sin voltear a verla

-no gracias no me gustan esas cosas –dijo al igual sin ver a su interlocutor

-vaya Shido ,Emishi , Paul vienen a tiempo ya va comenzar!!- saludo Ginji agitando sus bracitos a los recién llegados que sentaron mas atrás para evitar a cierto castaño de cabello de erizo .

el escenario se obscureció un momento y cuatro sombras aparecieron al frente

-Juubei por aquí!!!-Emishi hablaba bajito tratando de llamar la atención del maestro de las agujas voladoras que se acomodo al lado de los otros para sacar una pequeña cámara digital y comenzar a grabar

-vienes preparado –dijo Shido

-si , le llevare una copia a Makubex

-buena idea

las luces del escenario se encendieron y dejaron ver a cuatro personas vestidas en coloridos kimonos sosteniendo sombrillas igual de coloridas .

-Natsumi , Sakura , Madoka y ...

-quien es esa otra chica?-pregunto Emishi sin reconocer a "la cuarta"miembro del elenco , quien llevaba un kimono rojo , Juubei no dijo nada , apenas si podía creer la belleza de Kazuki , se veía hermoso , sintió que los colores se le subían a la cara en cuanto lo vio tan bello

-quien es la chica de rojo?-pregunto Shido igual de confundido

-no la conozco-Ban solo la veía rascándose el mentón

-se ven tan bien –dijo Himiko

-oye Ginji tu sabes quien es la chica de rojo?-pregunto el dueño del Honky Tonk acercándose un poco a Ginji

-es verdad quien es?-preguntó de nuevo Ban rascándose la cabeza

-no se dan cuenta amigos!!!-Ginji sonrió con inocencias y ternura –es Kazu

-KAZUKI!!!!

Cuando las doncellas levantaron sus rostros se percataron que en realidad era el hilandero

-es cierto es Kazuki , se ve .. muy.. este ...

-se ve muy bien –dijo Hven sonriente

-como todo un feno...auch!!!. –Himko le dio un codazo que lo dejo callado

-no empieces-lo regaño

Ban solo la vio con cara de poso amigos sobandose el codazo

-jejeje que bien se ve Kazu se ve muy elegante –dijo Ginji muy sonriente

-es verdad

-ya viste Juubei que bien se ve el Sr. Kazuki-decía Emishi en tono pícaro dándole empujoncitos a Juubei quien estaba a su lado

-lo viste , lo viste , lo estas viendo?

-si lo estoy viendo rayos Emishi ya no estoy ciego!!!!

-jujujujy .. esta muy bien ne? ¬/u/¬

-cállate!!!! u///uU –Juubei tenia toa la cara colorada ., Kazuki se le hacia tan irresistible así

La ceremonia comenzó con un ligero baile , una música tradicional japonesa se escuchaba suavemente de fondo , mientras que Madoka , Sakura, Natsumi y Kazuki bailaban suavemente muy sincronizados , moviendo sus sombrillas de un lado al otro con delicadeza haciéndolas girar de manera muy femenina y elegante , sus pies finos y calzados de sandalias se movían al compás de la canción , todos llevaban el paso , y los espectadores veían atónitos la maravillosa actuación .

-wow!!! Que bien lo hacen

-Mira Shidito .. que bella esta la srita Madoka –Dijo Emishi molestando a su amigo

-es verdad –Shido estaba embelesado de ver a la violinista prodigio moverse tan finamente , y sintió que se sonrojaba mucho .. y le parecía tan linda que le daban ganas de subir al escenario y abrazarla estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos y decirle lo bella que estaba

-la Srita Natsumi se ve genial –decía Emishi muy sonriente y con cara de bobo .

-el baile termino y los cuatro se agacharon para dar una reverencia a la que siguieron los aplausos y hasta chiflidos (de Emishi XXD).

Los actores vieron de frente a su publico , Kazuki vio a Juubei entre el publico, este le sonreía con amabilidad y así le devolvió la sonrisa aun con nerviosismo , sin poder evitar que se le tiñeran las mejillas de rojo

El telón se cerro ante ellos

-uff jeje lo logramos sin equivocarnos –dijo Natsumi emocionada detrás del telón

-si, nos salió muy bien ,debemos felicitarnos –dijo Sakura suspirando

-estaba nerviosa , de sentir la mirada de la gente pero nos salió todo bien –era Madoka la que hablaba con sus manos juntas sobre su corazón que le latía aun rápidamente de sentir la mira de alguien espacial posarse sobre ella

-es verdad Kazuki estuviste muy bien y vi que Juubei no te quitaba el ojo de encima –dijo la chica de la técnica del manto guiñándole un ojo al Fuchoin

-he? Jejeje en serio?-Kazuki estaba coloradísimo.

-bueno ahora es el momento de la interpretación de Madoka

-es verdad , éxitos amiga

la chica salió al escenario con su violín y empezó a tocarlo con gran alegría y su típica sonrisa adornado su rostro , la melodía era hermosa , Madoka la tocaba especialmente para alguien del publico , quien estaba viéndola muy sonriente y con el corazón agitado

la chica interpretó el noble instrumento con todo su corazón y la pasión que encerraban su espíritu , al terminar la interpretación , se inclino agradeciendo las ovaciones que todos le rendían y sonrió abiertamente .

-estuviste increíble Madoka –la felicitaron Natsumi y Sakura cuando se reunió con ellas detrás del telón

-tocaste muy hermoso –la felicito Kazuki

-muchas gracias , es tu turno con el Koto , te deseo lo mejor

-gracias , auque estoy muy nervioso

-tranquilo .. recuerda para quien interpretaras esta melodía .. mi hermano ... estará mas que feliz-Sakura le sonrío dándole apoyo

-gracias Sakura , pero el que este el allí viéndome me pone aun mas nervioso –dijo poniendo rojo de nueva cuenta

-tranquilo tu puedes

-es verdad , muchos éxitos –le dijeron las otra dos chicas pelinegro

-gracias

Kazuki tomo aire y salió al escenario con su koto

El publico quedo expectante cuando vieron salir al maestro de los hilos con el koto

-que es ese instrumento no lo conozco-dijo Ginji inocentemente

-es un koto

-ahh el que le ibas a lanzar a Shido en el bus? nn-dijo sin ánimos de ofender sino mas bien con inocencia , pero Ban se le salto la venita roja en la sien de recordar la mala pasada ...

-no hagas que te golpee!!!! ¬¬

-jejeje lo siento Ban – glup trago en seco nnU

Kazuki se sentó en el suelo en el cetro del escenario al lado del koto , vio a todos quienes lo observaban intrigados por saber como interpretaría aquel instrumento volteo su vista a Ban y se sintió un poco molesto , luego vio a Ginji y esbozo una suave sonrisa , luego centro toda su atención el chico con la cámara digital quien la bajo un poco para poder ver a los ojos a Kazuki , quien se puso muy rojo y bajo la mirada al koto posiciono sus finos y delgados dedos sobre las cuerdas que se tensaron con suavidad bajo las yemas de sus dedos .

Tomo aire y sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse dulcemente por las cuerdas, la melodía no se hizo esperar cada nota dulce y suave destilaba miel , todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la destreza del joven , de su belleza , de su atuendo de sus facciones y todo tan perfecto como si Kazuki fuera un ángel tocando el arpa.

Juubei sentía su corazón latir con tal fuerza que sentía que se le saldría del pecho y eran tan fuertes los latidos que le dolían , la cara completamente caliente sentía un nudo en la garganta

"_tocare solo para ti"_

un escalofrió delicioso le atravesó el cuerpo , sentía ganas de llorar y de reír al mismo tiempo , ver a Kazuki allí frente a el tocando para el , con tal dedicación y amor que sentía que no merecía tanto aprecio por parte de alguien . Veía su rostro tan bello y fino , las mejillas de Kazuki estaban muy sonrojadas , sus ojos castaños cerrados en concentración y esas largas pestañas volteadas adornando su perfil de manera tan elegante

No necesitaba ver las cuerdas para saber cuales tensar y en que momento y con cuanta presión , el sentía la música en su corazón y en su alma .

"_piensa como si solo estuviéramos nosotros dos ..solos"_

sintió que los recuerdo de cuando vio a Kazuki de pequeño tocando el koto le rozaban la mente de nuevo , aquel ser que le había cautivado desde el principio que le había gustado tanto .. y a quien había prometido proteger por siempre.

Continuara ...

Glosario:

Entre los alimentos japoneses populares están la sopa de miso (pasta de habas), los fideos (ramen, udon y soba), el curry con arroz, el sashimi (lonchas de pescado crudo servidas con salsa de soja y wasabi, una especie de nabo picante), el tofu y el cerdo. El sushi es arroz frío, condimentado con vinagre y servido con pescado (normalmente crudo). El norimaki es un plato similar, con arroz, pescado y/o verduras envueltas en algas secas.

En una comida tradicional, los japoneses mantienen su cuenco a la altura del pecho, en vez de inclinarse sobre la mesa. Los palillos (hashi) se usan con la mayoría de los alimentos, pero la gente normalmente usa tenedor y cuchillo cuando toma comida no asiática.

De acuerdo con las leyendas locales , o –Shin era una hermosa Geisha había muerto al quinto año de Meiji, a los sesenta y tres años. Tras la muerte de su marido cuando ella tenia veinticuatro , no había vuelto a casarse , pero se entregaba sin excepción a todos los hombres de la aldea . O –Shin les daba a todos el mismo recibimiento , y ellos estableciendo un orden de visita la habían compartido. Cuando un joven alcanzaba cierta edad , lo aceptaban el grupo de coposesores de O-Shin , si se casaba se veía obligado a apartarse de su compañía . O-Shin era como una diosa , y le daba felicidad a todos los hombres haciendo olvidar sus penas , por eso construyeron una estatua en su honor , ya que era el símbolo de la persona sagrada.

Ahora a los reviews:

**Nikky Hatake**:

hola chica como estas? jeje gracias por el review jeje no sabes como disfrute escribir ese capi , siento que me salió muy bien y no es por presumir , jeje a mi también me gusto la parte donde Kazuki se baña jujujuju n///n que sexy!!! Y pues de que estuvieran el patio me pareció un mas provocativo jeje me alegra que te gustara ..gracias por tus comentarios Cuídate gracias por los ánimos

**Reira –Chan** : hola amiga que tal? oye mil gracias por el review que me enviaste jeje que bueno que te gustara el capi , jejeje la verdad disfruté mucho escribiéndole y me agrado como quedo , jeje esa parte de Kazu bañándose en la tina esta ... hmm muy buena , jejeje y Juubei bañándolo jajaja n//u//n . Oye gracias por el dato , Naruto es una serie bien larga jejej pero es buenísima .. como me dolió que Haku muriera TxT me gustaba mucho pero bueno pobrecito u.u . En fin gracias por el comentario y las información tratare de chequear tus fics con mucho gusto y de paso dejarte algún review!!!Te cuidas hasta la próxima n n

**Neon-san** : hol , hola ¡!! Wow que sorpresa!!! No sabia eso que me contaste sobre la consanguineidad de Kazu y Ban , wow es noticia nueva para mi , y es que del manga no he leído nada , es muy difícil encontrarlo , y eso que lo he buscado bastante sobre todo en emule y ebay , también en mangavolume... y he terminado encontrando mangas de otros animes igualmente buenas pero no de Get Backers TxT es algo escaso , donde lo conseguiste?

jejeje oye y yo que tenia entendido que Ban era descendiente de una familia de brujas de Alemania , por su abuela quien le heredo el jagan .. y es que la verdad el apellido Midou es alemán , nunca me imagine que Kazuki que parece ser descendiente de familia eminentemente japonesa de las tradicionales tuviera relación con la familia de Ban . De verdad que me has dado una gran noticia , eso si que no lo sabia , gracias por compartirlo. nn me dejaste con ganas de seguir buscando el manga muchas personas me han comentado que en el manga salen un montón de cosas bien curiosos sobre los personajes y que hay mas sobre la vida de Kazu y su familia y de una supuesta maldición que ellos "los Fuchoin " tienen .. jujujuj esta bueno verdad gracias por el dato.

Sobre el capi , jeje pues Ginji si que es afortunado , mira a Kazu tal como vino al mundo jujuj que suertudo ¬¬ ya quisiera yo... y pues Juubei estaba bien feliz bañando a su adorado Kazu cuando Ginji apareció XXD jajajaja pobrecito!!! Y pues el por que Ginji se disculpa por Ban , es que Ginji es así , el aprecia mucho a sus amigos y no quiere que la pasen mal , además Ban también es su amigo y el siempre es el mediador para que se lleven .. o por lo menos intenten llevarse "bien " .. pobre Ginji es que es muy buena gente n//un

**Manabishi:** hola , hoy si corregí tu nick disculpa que mal estuvo eso , no me fije u///u gracias por la corrección .. y pues sobre el capi , jejeje gracias por el comentario .. estuvo medio largo ese capi , pero es que me toco la inspiración me gusto ese capi , jeje Ginji siempre es bien inoportuno ne? A mi me agrada Ginji es muy tierno pero a veces que también desespera con sus locuras .. pero es re buena gente .. pobre Juubei que la estaba pasando tan bien enjabonando al hilandero jujujuj ¬///¬ pero ni modo .. siempre alguien interrumpe y lamentablemente no será la ultima vez que algo así suceda .. Ginji si que sabe arruinar el momento ne, a veces , uOuU pero bueno .. mil gracias por el comentario y la observación .. doyo dojo .. lo recordare .. jejeje pues bien gracias te cuidas hasta la siguiente actualización

Gracia a todas por esperar y disculpen de nuevo por la tardanza .. hasta la próxima se cuidan un montón ¡!!

CHAO!!!!


	7. la ceremonia de te parte 2

**Holas jeje lamento la tardanza , jeje de nuevo lo siento TxT , gracias por ser tan pacientes y esperar , y pues les traigo el siguiente capi de "fiesta de te" espero lo disfruten mucho gracias por su apoyo y paciencia espero disfruten mucho es capi y me dejen sus amables reviews!!!**

**Dislcimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus autores respectivos .. etc , etc .. sin mas que agregar ... al capi .

En el capitulo anterior

"_tocare solo para ti"_

un escalofrió delicioso le atravesó el cuerpo , sentía ganas de llorar y de reír al mismo tiempo , ver a Kazuki allí frente a el tocando para el , con tal dedicación y amor que sentía que no merecía tanto aprecio por parte de alguien . Veía su rostro tan bello y fino , las mejillas de Kazuki estaban muy sonrojadas , sus ojos castaños cerrados en concentración y esas largas pestañas volteadas adornando su perfil de manera tan elegante

No necesitaba ver las cuerdas para saber cuales tensar y en que momento y con cuanta presión , el sentía la música en su corazón y en su alma .

"_piensa como si solo estuviéramos nosotros dos ..solos"_

sintió que los recuerdo de cuando vio a Kazuki de pequeño tocando el koto le rozaban la mente de nuevo , aquel ser que le había cautivado desde el principio que le había gustado tanto .. y a quien había prometido proteger por siempre.

**Cap 7. la ceremonia del te (parte 2)**

La melodía continuo su vaivén como la respiración mas suave y dulce , tos permanecieron en silencio escuchando ni siquiera Ban se atrevía a resoplar , la presentación de Madoka le había agradado y como el violín era un instrumento por el cual compartía cierto interés y gusto pues lo había apreciado mas bien como un critico conocedor , pero ahora que era un instrumento completamente desconocido para el , por ser demasiado tradicional y por ser el de orígenes mas bien alemanes (N/A: recordemos que Ban es de origen alemán por su abuela , que supuestamente era algo así como de las ultimas brujas germánicas y de quien heredo el jagan ), no lo conocía mucho sin embargo el sonido que producía le parecía hermoso , a pesar que el dichoso "fenómeno hilandero" fuera el interprete .

El corazón del maestro de las agujas voladoras aun latía agitadamente , sentía que en cualquier momento todos podrían escuchar el "bom " "bom" de su músculo cardiaco , que latía fuerte y claro, sentía que se devoraba a Kazuki con la mirada que no se cansaría jamás de ver la perfección y belleza que poseía en todo su esplendor ..

El koto quedo silencio indicando que la melodía había terminado no duro mas de unos 7 minutos , pero Juubei sintió que fue la melodía mas larga y sublime que jamás había tenido el placer de escuchar .. y pensó que podría seguir ciego mientras que pudiera escuchar a su pareja tocar el koto con tal devoción y pasión.

Todos sin excepción le aplaudier0n mucho , Kazuki se levanto del suelo he hizo una referencia en agradecimiento al publico , dirigió su mirada a Juubei quien le sonrió lo mas ampliamente que sus labios pudieron estirarse , sentía que solo a el podía sonreírle con tal sinceridad y sentimiento que sus labios sonreían solos cuando veía a Kazuki, a lo mejor y se había puesto demasiado colorado y no sabia como disimularlo .

Kazuki se alejo perdiéndose detrás de los telones del escenario llevándose consigo el instrumento de cuerdas .

-mil felicidades!!! Estuviste increíble

-tu interpretación fue maravillosa-dijo Madoka sonriéndolo al maestro de los hilos quien se sentía muy feliz de haber podido tocar de nuevo el koto como en su años de niñez.

-Kazuki lo hiciste tan bien –lo felicitó Sakura dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda

-gracias –Kazuki estaba rojo de la pena pero también muy sonriente , estaba muy feliz

"se que uno debe ser modesto , y alabarme a mi mismo estaría mal , pero creo que lo hice bien , siento que logre interpretar muy bien la melodía y logre dar ese efecto que deseaba , no esta bien que lo diga .. pero se que estuvo maravilloso , me esforcé mucho y le puse mi corazón .. además toque para el ser que mas amo ..en todo el mundo "

Kazuki aun sonreía soñador con los ojos en la vació y las mejillas coloradas de un suave rosa, cuando Natsumi lo tomo de la maga del kimono

-ya nos toca

-es cierto –salió de su ensoñación

el publico estaba expectante para lo que seria el acto final de la ceremonia del té , que consistía en una corta representación de la elaboración del te verde japonés , el telón se abrió y parecieron Natsumi , Sakura y Kazuki al fondo , Natsumi y Sakura estaba sentadas en el piso del escenario preparaban el te , en un juego de tacitas de china muy elegante , detrás de ellas apareció Madoka que caminaba hacia otro extremo del escario y tenia un ramo de flores en las manos .

Mientras que Madoka esparcía las flores , y Natsumi y Sakura hacían los preparativos del te , Kazuki tocaban muy suavemente el shamisen , como interpretación de fondo .

Natsumi se paro y comenzó a girar su sombrilla de un lado al otro muy lentamente, mientras le recibía a Madoka unas flores que colocaba en un cesto de mimbre , Sakura servia el te en las tacitas y las tres se dirigían al frente mientras tomaban de sus tazas , Kazuki aun continuaba tocando el shamisen pero esta vez en tonos aun mas bajos , las luces del escenario se volvieron mas pálidas hasta que toda la escena quedo sumida en completa oscuridad indicando el final de la ceremonia .

Las luces se encendieron de nueva cuenta y Sakura , Madoka , Natsumi y Kazuki se inclinaron frente al público quien les aplaudió muy entusiasmado , Sakura llevaba en sus manos un azafate de plata con tacitas de te verde , y así prosiguieron a dirigirse a publico y a servir a cada invitado su correspondiente taza de te acompañada de una galleta de cebada .

Ya era de noche cuando la ceremonia de te dio por terminada , los invitados y las doncellas de la ceremonia platicaban amenamente en el jardín era una noche fresca , y las luciérnagas sobrevolaban el pequeño estanque del jardín , todos bebían el te entre platicas amenas en los pasillos del templo y en los amplios jardines de cerezos.

-estuvieron muy bien –las felicitó Heven a Sakura y Natsumi quienes se acercaron al grupo

-es verdad eres realmente talentosa Natsumi –le dijo Paul a su pequeña empleada

-jejeje gracias jefe –dijo con una sonrisa

-tu también estuviste muy bien Sakura

-muchas gracias que bueno que les gustara

-es verdad estuvieron maravillosas n n –dijo Emishi tratando de ganar puntos con la camarera que solo sonreía

-quiere mas te Sr. Emishi?-pregunto educadamente mientras servia otras tres tazas

-si por favor n 0 n

por otro lado estaban Ban , Ginji y Himiko degustando del te , Ban permanecía cayado , como cosa rara , Ginji estaba amenamente platicando con la chica veneno sobre como el no conocía esas tradiciones por haber crecido en la fortaleza

-en serio nunca habías estado en una ceremonia de te?-preguntó intrigada

-no , en la fortaleza ilimitada no se ven estas cosas ¡me gusta este te ! –decía un Chibi Ginji alzando su tacita vacía a Natsumi quien se acercó al grupo para servir otro poco de te

-OYE!!! COMPORTATE QUIERES!!! ¬¬#-Ban le propinó un buen Golpe en la cabecita con la taza y se le hizo un lindo chinchón

-Ban eres malo TxT

-es extraño que tu hables de comportarse-dijo la dama veneno de manera irónica a Ban

-CALLATE

Bajo una frondoso árbol de abetos Shido y Madoka platicaban .

-estuviste muy bien , Madoka , me gusta esa melodía que interpretaste

-gracias me alegra que la disfrutaras

-el kimono que llevas puesto .. te queda muy hermoso-Shido solo vio el suelo mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba con la grama fresca

- gracias

-por cierto .. tu ,.. bueno .. nunca te has visto a ti misma verdad?-dijo aun pensando si había sido pertinente esa pregunta

-no realmente solo algunas personas me han contado , pero igual no puedo saberlo , ya que no se como se ven las cosas que me describen

-yo podría intentar describirte .. podría tratar de describirte de una manera en que puedas sentirlo y por o menos como yo mismo lo siento –dijo soltando cada palabra con mucha mesura y cuidado

-he?

-déjame ..pensar .. tu kimono se ve como una melodía muy suave y dulce .. como un compás lleno de ritmo .. y el como se veo con tu cabello recogido al estilo japonés .. es como cuando toca el violín y estas por llegas a la parte mas importante de la canción a la que le dedicas mas pasión y vitalidad .. así lo siento .. el color del kimono es muy cálido , da la sensación de tibieza que combinaba con el frió de la palidez de tu fino rostro .. me gusta ese contraste ... es una combinación de sonidos , temperatura y olor .. un olor a jazmines .. esa eres tu

Madoka se sonrojo mucho , y no contesto de inmediato , no sabia que decir exactamente .pero lentamente tomo la fuerte y protectora mano del maestro de las bestias entre su fina y delicada mano de violinista , y la apretó ligeramente como muestra de cariño.

-gracias por venir .. esta ceremonia de te ha sido la mejor de todas .. gracias Sido

-no tienes que agradecer

Madoka poco a poco se recostó en el hombro de Sido, dejándose llevar por la embriagadora sensación de tibieza que le proporcionaba . no le importaba estar en tinieblas , mientras Shido estuviera a su lado para darle apoyo y compañía .

la noche trascurría pacíficamente cada grupo bien definido .. los amigos , las parejas .. cierta pareja se alejo lo suficiente del resto de invitados como para conversar mas tranquilamente y en un ambiente mas intimo .

La cuidad a lo lejos se veía distante e iluminada , los faroles, focos , y las luces de las casas y edificios , desde del mirador eran como pequeñas luciérnagas parpadeantes .. en diversos tonos e intensidades , colores y formas , algunas luces muy blancas muy brillantes unas amarillas opacas , algunas a lo lejos , otras mas cercanas , parpadeaban y titilaban en la distancia , otras se movían a gran velocidad como estrellas fugaces y otras vibraban constantemente . Las sombras de los árboles se mecían con el viento y un delicioso aroma a flores se sentía en el aire

Era sumamente agradable estar allí en las gradas del templo y contemplar esa vista , como si fuesen dioses viendo un nuevo universo en movimiento .

-¡QUE BELLEZA!

-es verdad .. es hermoso el paisaje , tan pacifico , y mira las luces que pequeñas se ven

-jejejeje

-he? De que te ríes

-no hablaba del paisaje , es lindo , pero lo mas bello eres tu

-eh? –a Kazuki se le subieron todos los colores a la cara y solo se rió bajito y fingió que seguía contemplando el firmamento despejado y estrellado , de pronto su rostro se torno distinto le bajo el sonrojo y sus ojos se entristecieron llenándose de lagrimas que no salían pero que los hacia cristalinos y vidriosos.

-Kazuki? Que pasa dije algo malo?

-claro que no Juubei es solo que.. su voz se iba apagando lentamente - al ver este paisaje .. yo .. no puede evitar recordar que fue en una noche como esta tan pacifica .. en que toda mi aldea se incendio .. y lo que parecía calma se convirtió .. en una pesadilla .-la voz de Kazuki parecía desquebrajarse a cada silaba que pronunciaba y pendía de un hilo del llanto.

-lo siento –Juubei bajo su rostro sintiéndose profundamente triste de ver a la persona que amaba estando tan dolida y triste

-por que te disculpas?

-te hice recordar momentos de tristeza , olvide por completo que Kioto se parece mucho a la aldea del templo de los Fuchoin y que tal vez podría reavivar algunos dolorosos recuerdos

-no Juubei por que iba a ser tu culpa –la voz de Kazuki se corto y un par de gruesas lagrimas bajaron desde sus ojos caobas hasta su mejillas , su mentón y su cuello cayendo en algún lugar de su kimono

-Kazuki

Juubei abrazo a Kazuki consolándolo , Kazuki lloraba en silencio entre los brazos de su protector ..

-sabes .. –Kazuki habla quedo entre lagrimas con el rostro escondido en el pecho del medico quien pasaba sus dedos por entre los finos cabellos castaños dándole conforte y apoyo .

-dime?

-te agradezco mucho lo haces siempre por mi , si no fuera por que en aquella ocasión me tomaste de la mano para salir de allí , me hubiese convertido en cenizas allí parado sin deseos de hacer nada , solo viendo como todo se quemaba y perdía todo lo que era valioso para mi.

-no digas eso Kazuki , mi deber es protegerte y fue mi culpa que tu familia no se salvara .. por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte . Perdóname -esta vez era la voz del medico la que se debilitaba y las lagrimas luchaban por salir

-no Juubei , tu pusiste tu vida en riesgo para salvar la mía y siempre has sido mi protector y has estado allí para mi , gracias a ti estoy ahora aquí , a tu fuerza , tu valor y tu cariño –Kazuki limpio sus lagrimas con el reverso de la mano y le sonrió a su querido amigo y protector a su pareja y familia , todo lo que tenia y todo lo que necesitaba

-Kazuki.. yo .. si te vas de mi lado .. mi vida ya no tendría sentido –Juubei se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y lloro en los brazos del maestro de los hilos dejando fluir sus angustias y remordimientos .

-te amo

Juubei tomo los labios de Kazuki entre los suyos y un suave y reconfortante beso invadió sus bocas , sus labios se degustaban muy sutilmente , las lagrimas dejaron de caer .

-y yo a ti , no se que haría si te pasa algo .. no podría vivir si tu no estas a mi lado Kazuki .. eres todo para mi

Juubei le sonrió con todo el amor que tenia , y lo abrazo en sus brazos , las mejillas de Kazuki recobraron el vital color de las manzanas maduras y se dejo envolver el delicado y dulce abrazo

-gracias .. por todo .. por estar a mi lado y darle sentido a mis días

-no me iré nunca de tu lado .. nací para protegerte

-ohh Juubei .. eres .. tan anticuado –y diciendo esto nuevas lagrimas pero esta vez de alegriota se escaparon de los bellos ojos del joven de cabellos largos quien le dio a Juubei un nuevo y delicioso beso en la boca , mientras que se aferraba al medico por su cuello y este a su vez de su fina y delicada cintura .

Reconfortados por las lagrimas derramadas que habían curado en algo sus corazones , los dos jóvenes volvieron al dojo .

Ya todos habían vuelto y estaba en su cuartos era ya tarde y el pasillo largo estaba muy oscuro , en las habitaciones algunas tenían la luz encendida otras ya no , quien sabe si habían notado su ausencia después de la ceremonia de te .. ¿Tal vez si?, ¿tal vez no? iban tomados de las manos , aquellas lagrimas les habían hecho bien a ambos , se sentían renovados y mas enamorados uno del otro .. como si el amor fuera un fuego al que se le añade mas leña que quemar y este se reavivara con mayor fuerza y pasión , con la esperanza de que el fuego se convierta en un fuego mágico que nunca se consuma y que nunca se extinga .

-ya todos se fueron a dormir-dijo Kazuki en un susurro a su acompañante

-si seguramente nos tardamos mas de la cuenta –se quitaron las sandalias en la entrada y descalzos se deslizaron a su habitación , corriendo despacio la puerta para no hacer mucho ruido . Una vez en la habitación encendieron un pequeño candil de papel , dentro había una vela péquenla pero gruesa , el papel color verde con celeste hacia que la habitación se coloreara de esos tonos .

la lamparilla de aceite la colocaron en el suelo y brillaba iluminando tenuemente el recinto , el aceite de olivo desprendía un suave aroma , Juubei ayudo a Kazuki a colocar con cuidado el koto cercano a las maletas .

-debemos arreglar las cosas para cuando nos toque regresar

-se acabo la ceremonia de te .. finalmente podremos disfrutar tranquilamente de lo que nos queda del día antes de volver a Shijuku

-es verdad ..

Juubei se le acerco lentamente a Kazuki quien se desvestía del kimono y se ponía su bata verde , recostándose en la cama , las sábanas estaba frescas y oliva a limpio

-al aparecer la chica que nos trajo la comida ayer , vino a hacer la limpieza mientras estábamos en templo.

-por cierto .. ahora que todos duermen ... –le susurro al oído .. -deberíamos aprovechar nuestra estadía en este bello lugar .. tan tranquilo .. sin mas interrupciones ni gente molesta

Kazuki se puso rojísimo ante las palabras tan sugerentes del medico

-que propones?-dijo coquetamente bajando su colorado rostro al suelo

continuara...

y ahora a los reviews

**Nikky Hatake:** hola chica como estas , jejej muchas gracias por tu review si todos están muy presentables para la fiesta de te .. y Kazu esta re bello // jejeje y pues no sabia que le decían lo contrario en tu país .. "rómpete una pierna OoO Cielos!!!! Jejejej me parece gracioso , jajajaja en fin .. lo recordare para la próxima que le desee suerte a alguien XXD gracias por tu paciencia y disculpa la tardanza con estos capis .. gracias también por los reviews que me dejaste del otro fic "un san Valentín inolvidable" tratare de subir el capi siguiente de ese fic a mas tardar el fin de semana , gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo . te cuidas nn

**Neon –san** : oye mil gracias por tu comentario , te agradezco muchísimo por todo el apoyo , y pues me da gusto que te gustara el capi , jejej si al parecer Gginji como es tan inocente y no tiene nada de malicia , pues reconoció a Kazu , jejeje vaya Ginji es un buen observador quien se lo hubiera creído , jejeje y pues bien .. gracias de nuevo por los ánimos!!! también te agradezco tus comentarios del otro fic "un san Valentín inolvidable " que por cierto ya lo actualizare pronto gracia por leer te cuidas un monto o

**Minabishi: **hola amiga que tal como estas? gracias por tu review , lamento que ahora me haya atrasado con las actualizaciones, pero ya estoy de nuevo al corriente , y es que las tareas y trabajos académicos me quitan mucho tiempo , pero bueno , esa no excusa , jejeje . Gracias Por el comentario jeje esa parte fue graciosa , y apuesto a que los muy pervertidos si han de haber pensado eso .. jajajaj ¬¬ pero si algo así sucediera , ya me imagino la que su hubiese armado sobre todo por Juubiei jujuj pero en fin seria muy injusto que arruinaran la ceremonia de te , que a todos les había costado tanto sacrificio y dedicación así que se supieron comportar después de todo , sobre todo Ban jejeje, y pues gracias por añadir una nueva palabra a mi vocabulario japonés .. humm sobre todo en lo culinario , gracias amiga , y pues espero sigas leyendo y te cuidas mucho , hasta el siguiente cap.

Reira-chan : amiga muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus reviews , jejeje sip que estuvo lindo Kazu , con su kimono , totalmente bello n///n, como para portada de revista jujuju y vaya que si se le caía la baba a Juubei (y a mi tambien jajaja ///), con que no haya embarrado de saliva la cámara de Sakura jejeje, XXD y pues creo que en ese punto hasta Ban estaba babeando por el hilandero que tanto detesta sin saberlo , jejejeje ¬¬ claro , hasta que se enteraron de que se trataban de Kazu .. hay que bien jujuju .

Sobre lo de tu fic , encanada leere tu historia "Lovely conflicts" y con gusto te dejo un review por allí nn ,solo déjame chance y con gusto me doy una vuelta por allí para leerte ,gracias por la invitación , también espero que tu compu pueda ser reparada , se lo que es eso de lidiar con los virus y pues si es bien desesperante .. y frustrante también , la mía esta en cuarentena por un virus que la puso bien lenta , ya poco a poco esta mejorando .. gracias a un amigo que sabia de esas cosas y le puso un anti ..solo me queda ser paciente para que recupere su velocidad normal .

En fin gracias por apoyarme y por leer me da mucho gusto recibir tus reviews , lamento haber tardado en actualizar , me alegra estar ya algo mas al corriente aun tengo pendiente mi fic de san Valentín (primero se termino febrero que yo en terminar ¬¬) pero igual espero terminarla pronto . Pues bien eso es todo te cuidas mucho chica nos leemos 0

hasta la próxima


	8. la ultima noche el Kyoto

Hola jeje saludos!!! Gracias a todas por sus reviews , les agradezco el apoyo y pues aquí les traigo la gran sorpresa el cap 8. de "la fiesta de te" les quiero contar que es un lemon jejeje ¬u¬ espero lo disfruten ... Manabishi, Reira –chan, Neon –san , Nikky Hatake mil gracias por leer!!! 

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. no hago esto con fines de lucro .. ni nada por el estilo sino solo con fines recreativos y por que estoy loca .. sobre todo por cierto jovencito de cabello largo y cascabeles XXD olviden que dijo eso .. es decir que lo escribí ¬///¬ sin mas que agregar al cap ...

En el capitulo anterior ... 

Juubei se le acerco lentamente a Kazuki quien se desvestía del kimono y se ponía su bata verde , recostándose en la cama , las sábanas estaba frescas y olían a limpio

-al aparecer la chica que nos trajo la comida ayer , vino a hacer la limpieza mientras estábamos en el templo.

-por cierto .. ahora que todos duermen ... –le susurro al oído .. -deberíamos aprovechar nuestra estadía en este bello lugar .. tan tranquilo .. sin mas interrupciones ni gente molesta

Kazuki se puso rojísimo ante las palabras tan sugerentes del medico

-que propones?-dijo coquetamente bajando su colorado rostro al suelo

Cap 8. la ultima noche en Kioto ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE CAP HAY YAOI LEMON!!! 

En alguno de los cuartos habían quienes roncaban algo sonoramente, se escuchaban cuchicheos del cuarto de las chicas y un poco de música suave , la televisión con bajo volumen en otros . por lo demás todo era silencio .. profundo.

Fuera en el pasillo todo estaba tranquilo , y los jardines iluminados tenuemente por el brillo de una luna creciente cada vez mas próxima a llena . Las luciérnagas brillaban como pequeñas estrellas caídas del cielo , apagándose y encendiéndose en medio de un cortejo de amor . Algunas platas aromáticas despedían floreales y suaves aromas muy dulces y tenues , y las hojas de los árboles caían de vez en cuando como llevadas por el suave soplo del viento que se colaba , entre las ramas que se mecían como largos brazos .

La lagunilla y las estatuas estaba quietas , reposando tranquilamente , alguno que otro espíritu de la naturaleza se paseaba lánguidamente en la quietud de la oscuridad , ante los ojos invisibles de la noche .

Los peces de la pileta nadaban pausadamente y de vez en cuando uno que otro saltaba chapoteando fuera del agua , salpicando los diamantes cristalinos de agua como perlas con sus colas de sirena , y brillaban de plata y oro bajo las luces del jardín .Tenues , lamparillas de aceite colgaban dejando el paisaje en penumbras .

Unas enormes alas de mariposa nocturna se mecían acompasadamente en una de las hojas , una pareja de mariposas se apareaba entre los claveles .. y el cantar de los grillos y las chicharras a lo lejos , uno que otro canto de tecolote ."tucuru" "tucuru" en algún hueco de tronco viejo y apolillado , Kioto, sencillamente tenia su encanto su magia ..

Magia que parecería invisible ante los ojos cotidianos y urbanizados , pero perceptible ante los corazones sencillos y los ojos de enamorados .

En una de las habitaciones una pareja se contentaba entre caricias y besos fugaces y tímidos .

Juubei Kakei también sabia ser sutil y romántico , auque no pareciera .. abrazando a Kazuki por la espalda , mientras se pegaba mas aun a ese esbelto cuerpo que le gustaba tanto .

Las mejillas del maestro de los hilos ardían de emoción y de placer que iba creciendo ante cada caricia y susurro dicho al oído .

-te amo , me gustas , mucho , mucho –Juubei iba haciendo resbalar la bata poco a poco , dejando primero que nada al descubierto los pálidos y níveos hombros que le cautivaban , beso su nuca , su cuello , sus hombros lentamente saboreando la dulce piel , Kazuki sonreía ante la deliciosa sensación de las caricias , el rostro sonrojado de placer y de alegría .Las manos de Juubei era grandes y fuertes pero también sabían ser dulces, suaves y cariñosas , pero sobre todo en aquel momento sabían ser muy sensuales.

Soltó el cabello de Kazuki el cual se resbaló suavemente por su espalda y hombros , suave y brillante cual seda ,los dedos del Kakei se perdieron en aquellos cabellos castaños que le resultaban tan suaves y perfectos y los cuales lo había capturado , por la belleza y movimiento que tenían.

-tu también me gustas mucho Juubei .. mucho , mucho –Kazuki se dejaba acariciar , llevarse por la sensación , se sentida relajado y seguro en aquellos brazos que lo abrazaban , lo acariciaban y le demostraban tanto afecto y cariño.

Juubei deslizó el resto de la bata hasta el suelo, dejando ver el desnudo (excepto por los calzoncillos que era lo único que tenia puesto) cuerpo, frió y blanco cual si fuera de porcelana , el rostro de Kazuki sonrosado , Juubei llevo a Kazuki hasta al acama , cargándolo en brazos , y lo recostó en las frescas sabanas , acarició cada porción del cuerpo de Kazuki besándolo por todas partes , las mejillas cálidas , los párpados cerrados la naricita de botón , la frente , la boca , en la que se entretuvo largo rato en dulces y apasionados besos.

Luego se deslizo por su mandíbula , por su cuello , por sus hombros por su pecho , degustando el sabor de su piel , se entretuvo en los pezones rozados , que lamió y acaricio , arrancando suaves gemidos al hilandero quien estaba mas que excitado .

Siguió su camino de placer hasta la pancita plana y esbeltas caderas, soplo un poco en su ombligo , lo cual le causo muchas cosquillas al Fuchoin , y rió suavecito y de buena gana , se sentía muy relajante las cosquillas y la húmeda lengua de Juubei por su estomago era mas que excitante.

-jejeje Juubei!!! Ahhh!!!-Kazuki se enroscaba y se contorsionaba al sentir como la lengua de Juubei baja aun mas , las manos de Juubei se apresuraron a bajar y deslizar hábilmente la ropa interior , con ayuda de Kazuki fue deslizada por sus piernas hasta quedar fuera del delicado cuerpo que ahora estaba complemente libre de las ataduras de la ropa .

La lengua juguetona del maestro de las agujas , ahora bajaban mas y mas , Kazuki no aguataba , se enrosca y se estiraba de manera de sentir con mayor intensidad a Juubei, quien estaba disfrutando mucho el darle placer a su pareja , quien mantenía los ojos cerrados , las mejillas muy pero muy rojas y una sonrisa traviesa y alegre en los labios .

Subió de nuevo para besar la boca de Kazuki , introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boquita deliciosa , que le recibía espléndidamente con jalones lentos y suaves mordiscos , succionando su lengua cuidadosamente con ternura y pasión .

-Juubei .. me gustas –Juubei aprovecho que Kazuki estuviera entretenido en el beso y deslizo su mano a una parte muy sensible y vulnerable de Kazuki quien al sentir la manita traviesa de Juubei en ese punto en especial , no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido que fue acallado en la boca del joven médico.

-shh recuerda... que.. que .. podrían escuchar .. en las otras habitaciones –le dijo entre jadeos

Kazuki solo asintió tenia Juubei sobre de el , ya sin camisa y solo con los pantalones del pijama , Juubei se inclino para continuar besándolo , mientras lo masturbaba bajo las sabanas , Kazuki no apartaba su mirada de los ojos de su pareja quien le decía con la mirada miles de cosas que le hacían ponerse aun mas excitado de lo que ya estaba , Juubei le sonreía con dulzura , deseo y pasión , no lujuria ,sino amor puro e intenso.

Bajo su boca de nuevo , deslizándola por su mandíbula ,cuello , pecho , cintura y abdomen dejando a lo largo un caminito de saliva brillante , hasta llegar al punto de mayor placer , Kazuki no se dio cuenta en que momento sucedió pero Juubei había tomado su miembro en su boca , Kazuki jadeo sin aire , acallo el sonoro grito colocando rápidamente las sabanas dentro de su boca , la sensación era indescriptible , el placer era tanto que sintió que todo se volvía difuso que el juicio se le nublaba poco a poco ..

Juubei seguía succionando y liberando , jalando y soltando a un ritmo tan maravilloso que Kazuki no pudo evitar instintivamente seguirle con las caderas, empujándose con desesperación y necesidad mas y mas dentro de la boca tibia y acogedora de Juubei ..

Estaba ya masticando literalmente la sabana , empapada en saliva , y tomando la cabeza de Juubei entre sus manos sudorosas , sentía la cara tan caliente como si la tuviera allí mismo metida en un horno .

Juubei estaba mas que feliz de tener a Kazuki de esa manera , el sentir su urgencia mezclada , entre placer, excitación y timidez era maravilloso , Kazuki se empuja con muchas ganas , necesitando llegar , pero frenándose a veces por la timidez , pero el instinto le ganaba y el deseo era cada vez mas fuerte

-ahh .. Ju.. Juubei .. yo .. ahhh .. –Kazuki no aguanto mucho mas y Juubei pronto recibió un liquido abundante , espeso y delicioso dentro de su boca que se la lleno rápidamente , lo trago todo hasta la ultima gota degustando su sabor .

Kazuki cayo desmayado , dos gruesas lagrimas de placer puro se resbalaron por sus mejillas extremadamente rojas y por su mentón , todo se desvanecía .

-que rico estuvo eso verdad amor?-Juubei se le acerco besando sus labios

-Ju.. Jubei .. ah .. jejej . la.. lamento .. no .. no haberte.. avisado .. con tiempo .. ya no aguataba mas .. –le dijo entre jadeos apenas recuperándose y tomando algo de aire .

–pero si sabes tan delicioso –dijo el médico relamiéndose los labios y saboreándose, cual si hubiera comido un delicioso y jugoso dulce .

las mejillas de Kazuki se pusieron rojísimas y Juubei solo podía pensar en lo bello que se veía su Kazuki , completamente satisfecho y feliz .

Pero ahora era el turno de Kazuki el de darle placer a su querido Juubei , no solo se trataba que el lo disfrutara , quería hacer que su bello Juubei se muriera de placer también darle todo su amor y demostrárselo de esa forma tan sublime .

Cambiando de postura , Kazuki se coloco esta vez sobre el maestro de las gujas y bajo lentamente los pantalones del pijama seguido de los boxers grises del Kakei quien gustoso le ayudo a desvestirse , quedado tal como vino al mundo frente los amables y dulces ojos del hilandero quien detuvo su inspección en ciertas partes del médico sonrojándose notoriamente

-jejeje que estas viendo? eh? pequeño travieso.. –Kazuki rió bajito y tomo el mentón de Juubei atrayéndolo hacia si para darle un suave beso en los labios ,beso que pronto se trono mas apasionado , sus lenguas danzaban juntas enredándose una con la otra jugueteando al amor , enroscándose y abrazándose dentro la sus bocas , se separaron por aire, un hilillo de saliva los unía , Kazuki rió divertido ante la situación , pero luego tomo por sorpresa a su pareja , dándole un beso en medio del pecho justo sobre el corazón , sintiendo como el corazón de Juubei se aceleraba mas y mas

-late fuerte –le dijo quedito a la vez que besaba su pecho y mordía suavecito los pezones teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo muy duro para que no le doliera.

-cada...latido.. repite tu nombre .. –Juubei tomo a Kazuki del cuello, para atraerlo hacia si, y se besaron nuevamente con muchas ganas , Kazuki deslizo su fina mano hasta las caderas de Juubei acariciando toda la longitud de su miembro .. Juubei tembló de excitación y un escalofrió deliciosísimo le recorrió la espina dorsal , pero eso no fue todo , de prono de improvisto y sorpresivamente Kazuki se sumergió bajo las mantas y al siguiente instante tenia entre su boca la intimidad dad de Juubei , quien se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar un buen grito de placer.

Jubei no aguaitaría mas tiempo , Kazuki si que era bueno con su lengua enroscándola alrededor de su miembro punzante , succionado suavemente y soltando , con cuidado , llevaba un ritmo hermoso y delicioso a la vez , Juubei le seguía a puras penas debido a la velocidad que Kazuiki le daba a la situación .. Juubei estaba a cada segundo mas cercano al clímax .. llamando suavecito a Kazuki entre jadeos , repitiendo el nombre del ser que tanto amaba se desbordo dentro de la boca de Kazuki quien le recibió gustoso bebido todo de el , un trago sonoro se escucho en toda la habitación .

-AHHH KAZUKI!!!! TE AMO!!!

Kazuki cayo rendido saliendo por debajo de las sabanas, con los cabellos del flequillo pegados al rostro por el sudor , se recostó para descansar unos momentos sobre el pecho de Juubei , de pronto sitio su rostro enrojecer increíblemente espero unos momentos mas a que Juubei se recuperara y colocó su mano nuevamente sobre la erección de Juubei.

-Kazuki?

Kazuki estaba muy rojo pero aun así se acerco al oído de Juubei muy despacito para susurrarle algo...

-quisiera.. bueno .. yo quisiera .. ir arriba si no te importa-dijo muerto de pena y con la cara roja cual semáforo en alto

-eh? por supuesto , no tienes que pedirlo –Juubei le sonrió , para luego acariciar el sonrojado rostro de Kazuki ,bajo su mano hasta encontrar el miembro endurecido del maestro de los hilos quien al sentir la fuerte y protectora mano de Juubei justo allí , dejo escapar un suspiro de excitación .

Kazuki se acomodo lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Juubei cubriéndose ambos con las sabanas , las mantas eran blancas, y livianas y así la luz del pequeño candil hacia que las sombras de los cuerpos se traslucieran sensualmente , Kazuki no podía disimular su nerviosismo e impaciencia , y Juubei también estaba algo nervioso pero también muy ansioso.

-bien .. yo .. introduciré un.. de..dedo primero-Kazuki se llevo un dedo a la boca lubricándolo suficiente con su saliva , la sugestiva imagen de un Kazuki excitado , sonrojado , desnudo sobre el y succionado sus propios dedos así de sensual hacia a Juubie morirse de ganas , tomo la mano de Kazuki y le empezó el mismo a lamerle los dedos uno por uno , con gran sensualidad , Kazuki sintió que cierta parte del cuerpo le punzaba y le palpitaba mucho solo de sentir la saliva cálida de Juubei en sus dedos de manera tan sensual y excitante , insinuando cosillas atrevidas al hacer pasar su lengua de manera sensual por entre sus dedos anular e índice. Después de lubricados Kazuki lentamente se posición cara a cara con Juubei le hizo levantar su caderas a cierta altura , e introdujo cuidadosamente un dedo en el interior de maestro de las agujas , el Kakei puso un rostro de completa incomodidad que hizo preocupar a Kazu

-estas .. bien .. qui.. quieres que me detenga?

-estoy .. bien.. continua por favor , solo déjame .. acostumbrarme

Kazuki le sonrió dulcemente a la vez que movía un poco el dedo para acostumbrarlo a la sensación y prepararlo par algo de mayor tamaño , un segundo dedo le siguió el rostro de Juubei estaba muy colorado pero ya no estaba tan incomodo y la intromisión ya no le había parecido tan dolorosa .Después de mover sus dedos un buen rato , los saco y se posiciono para introducirse en Juubei , el cual le sonreía dándole apoyo e indicándole que estaba bien

-estas.. bien? Seguro?

-si .. quiero.. quiero que entres Kazuki y tenerte dentro de mi

-Ju.. Juu ..bei-Kazuki se estremeció ante las palabras , le habían mandado un oleaje de sensaciones deliciosas recorriéndole todo el cuerpo , terminado en ese punto entre sus piernas , tomo fuerza y dejo escapar un suspiro , estaba sumamente excitado pero le daba pena lastimar Juubei , después de todo el casi nunca iba arriba .. es mas era su primera vez arriba y eso lo ponía nervioso, Juubei había sido dulce con el en otras ocasiones y el quería ser cuidadoso también y lastimarlo lo menos posible.

Se introdujo lentamente , Juubei apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor y de placer a la vez ya que Kazuki a pesar de su fragilidad y amabilidad , había entrado con algo de fuerza , pero el dolor no duro mucho poco a poco fue desapareciendo a medida que Kazuki se adentraba mas .. y Juubei se acostumbraba a la sensación .

Se quedaron quietos unos momentos , finalmente Kazuki dio un ultimo empujón y entro por completo , ahora estaba completamente dentro de Juubei , la respiración era acompasada pero rápida los latidos del corazón iban a mil por hora , y parecía que le iba a explotar , quería moverse , empujarse con desesperación , volverse uno con aquel que amaba tanto , embestir con ganas .. pero no podía hacer eso no iba a lastimar al ser que tanto amaba a y que lo había protegido tantas veces , quería darle placer no dolor ..

-Ka.. zuki.. –el maestro de las agujas voladoras abrió sus ojos que mantuvo cerrados durante la penetración de Kazuki en su interior , y ahora recobraba los sentidos y podía ver claramente a un sonrojadísimo Kazuki sobre el , con un rostro tan bello que no podía explicar todas las emociones que reflejaba: placer, alegría , emoción , nerviosismo , deseo y todo mezclado , los ojos caobas lo contemplaban extasiado brillantes y mas grandes y expresivos que nunca , estaba sonriéndole , con una de las sonrisas mas bellas y puras que jamás le había regalado, el cabello húmedo de sudor , el cuerpo de Kazuki desprendía un delicioso aroma , que era como un perfume afrodisíaco que lo volvía loco .

En ese punto Juubei se empujo un poco mas haciendo a Kazuki penetrar mas hondamente , haciéndole saber que ya estaba listo .Kazuki se sintió sumamente realizado de saber que podría moverse con mas libertad ahora que Juuabei ya se había acostumbrado a tenerle dentro y perdió un poco mas del miedo que tenia de lastimarlo. .Poco a poco fue empajándose mas , entrando y saliendo , retrocediendo y avanzando al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre masturbaba a Juubei llevando el mismo ritmo que llevaba con su caderas , que bailaban la danza del amor , los movimientos no tardaron en hacerse mas rápidos y menos frenados , mas insistentes , las reaspiraciones se mezclaban los olores a sudor y a sexo , se fundían en la habitación , los movimientos eran ahora cada vez mas urgentes , mas necesitados , Kazuki repetía en un susurro ahogado el nombre del Kakei, una y otra vez demandante y urgente como si fuera lo único que necesitaba para vivir , la única palabra que se supiera de memoria , el aire se volvía escaso el calor se encerraba mas y mas , el sudor le corría por la frente , se empujaba mas las embestidas dejaban de ser cuidadosas y delicadas para volverse mas salvajes , jadeaba , llamaba a su amante , mientras que se inclinaba hacia el , dándole besos por todas partes , una ultima embestida Juubei sabia que su orgasmo seria pronto y el de Kazuki igual , no faltaba mucho , lo sabia por la manera como el maestro de los hilos se movía y le llamaba entre jadeos y grititos de gozo.

-AHH JUUBEI !!!!

Finalmente Kazuki dio una ultima y fuerte embestida , las lagrimas se salieron de sus ojos , y se inclino para gritar dentro de la boca de Juubei , en un beso cubierto de lagrimas .. casi mordiéndolo , se vino por completo dentro de Juubei y este al sentir el cálido liquido desparramarse dentro suyo se vino también ante lo confortante y maravilloso de la sensación , y ambos viajaron en ese momento al mismísimo paraíso .

-TE AMO!!!!

Kazuki quedo casi inconsciente , sobre sus mejillas habían lagrimas de placer y de alegría . Su rostro estaba sumamente colorado a mas no poder y con ligeras gotitas de sudor , cubriéndole como una rosa al amanecer cubierta del rocío de la noche anterior. Respiraba dificultosamente , descansando su cuerpo sobre el de Juubei quien le tenia abrazado por la espalda , completamente satisfecho y también sorprendido de lo bien que se había sentido el recibir a Kazuki .. era diferente , pero delicioso ,Kazuki era sumamente amable , sensible y dulce. Kazuki era como un ángel .

Se sentía tan maravilloso , el ir arriba, como el recibirle abajo , corrió un poco los flequillos mojados y seco las lagrimas y el sudor con el reverso de su mano , soplando un poco el acalenturado rostro del bello joven que descansaba feliz en sus brazos .

-Kazuki .. tienes que.. salir

Kazuki estaba mas dormido que despierto pero con ayuda de Juubei logro salir con cuidado abandonando el tibio cuerpo que tan bien le había acogido aquella noche , dando un hondo suspiro de profunda satisfacción , el médico le beso los labios con ternura , abrazándolo mas .

-debes cubrirte o te resfriaras , estamos sudado –halo la bata verde tendida en el suelo y envolvió a su amante con amor y ternura en ella , acostándolo de nuevo a su lado y acunándolo en sus brazos poco a poco se quedaron profundamente dormidos .

continuara... .

jujujujuy!!!! Cielos!!! Al fin un lemon aplausos!!! Y apuesto a que no se imaginaban ver a un Kazuki seme ne?XDD Jajaja espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues gracias por leer , tenia ganas de escribir un lemon desde hace mucho .. pero no encontraba una buena ocasión , y pues bien ya se regresan a Shinyuku ... el viajecito a Kyoto no estuvo nada mal ne? En fin gracias amigas por sus reviews y por leer mi humilde fic .. que ya al próximo cap se termina .. pero aun les tengo pendiente el final de "un san Valentín Inolvidable " que espero terminar pronto .. gracias por ser tan pacientes jejeje . y pues bien se cuidan mucho , espero sus reviews sobre todo de este cap . es muy importante para mi sus comentarios de este cap ya saben por que T//x//T jejejeje u//u

en fin se cuidan hasta la próxima

chao!!


	9. de vuelta en Shinjuku

**Hola , hola que tal como esta? Jeje gracias a tods por leer mi fic y sobre todo a Neon-san , Reira –chan y Nikky Hatake , gracias por todo su apoyo y por supuesto también gracias a Manabishi por tus comentarios y sugerencias .. y pues bien este fic ha llegado a su ultimo capi , gracias por todo , y espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada que se parezca .. ya saben el resto jejeje

Y sin mas al ultimo capi TxT DISFRÚTENLO!

**Cap 9. de nuevo en Shinyuku.**

Amanecía un nuevo día , la habitación estaba iluminada levemente por el tímido sol que iniciaba su ronda diaria y milenaria , la luz del candil estaba apagada , el aceite de la vela se había agotado durante la noche y ahora la habitación estaba inundada del delicioso olor de la vela aromática , en la cama , los amantes aun estaba bien dormidos , abrazados y bien envueltitos en las sabanas , Juubei tenia bien abrazado a Kazuki quien aun en sueños sonreía .

Un suave "toc, toc" a la puerta hizo que el maestro de los hilos abriera pesadamente los ojos , los párpados apenas se abrieron , pero la sensación que lo embargaba era tan deliciosa , y cómoda , el sentir el cuerpo desnudo pegado al calor de otra piel y el estar así rodeado de los brazos protectores de Juubei , que no quiso ni siquiera moverse , solo quería dormir .. se abrazo mas jalando las sabanas e ignoro por completo que alguien había tocado la puerta , sus ojos no aguantaron mas estar abiertos y callo en profundo sueño . se estaba tan bien allí que no tenia intención de levantarse y mucho menos de cambiar de situación .

-aun deben estar dormidos-dijo la chica de cabello negro llevando una gran mochila en la espalda

-quieres que entre y les avise?-preguntó la negociadora a la hermana del Kakei

-..hn .. no . La verdad no creo que sea necesario , les dejare una nota 

-segura?

-si , no creo que haya inconveniente 

-de acuerdo , en ese caso apresurémonos el resto debe estar esperando 

la experta en la técnica del manto , escribió una notita , en la parte de atrás de un volante , y la deslizo por debajo de la puerta del dormitorio donde su hermano y el Fuchoin seguramente aun estaba dormidos . Luego se apresuró para alcanzar al resto del grupo.

-bueno ya estamos listas –dijo Himiko , junto con la rubia , la chica Kakei, la violinista y Natsumi 

-ohh vean son las chicas .. están listas nos vamos ya?-pregunto Emishi amablemente escoltando al grupo de féminas sobre todo a la camarera .

-hey aquí falta alguien –dijo Ban quien al fin había abierto la boca 

-...

-¿donde están los fenómenos de circo?-preguntó refiriéndose obviamente a Kazuki y Juubei 

-ellos tomaran el bus del medio día –dijo Sakura a secas 

-ahhh –Ban solo mostró una sonrisita medio pervertida que todos prefirieron ignorar , luego tomo sus cosas para subir al autobús , seguido de Ginji , Shido , Paul , las chicas y de un alegre Emishi 

-bueno ya estamos todos 

El piloto del bus vio de reojo a los jóvenes –pidiendo al cielo que el comportamiento de estos fuera mejor que en la vez anterior .Sakura interpreto esa mirada retadora , como una advertencia de buen comportamiento y solo sonrió , tranquilizando al señor piloto .

Todos se sentaron en sus sillones respectivos y esta vez Ban no hizo ningún cometario simple y sencillamente se fue puliendo sus nuevos anteojos , Ginji se fue platicando con Shido, Emishi se fue contando chistes malos a las chicas , de las cuales solo Natsumi se reía algo por compasión , mientras que Paul se fue leyendo su habitual diario.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo , luego llegando al perímetro de la carretera principal Himiko pidió que la dejaran allí. 

-bueno chicos gracias por todo , me quedo aquí , tengo que esperar al Sr. Magaruma y al Dr. Chacal para un trabajo 

Ban solo levanto la vista un poco molesto de recordar al Dr. Chacal 

-ten cuidado quieres 

-si , gracias Ban , nos vemos –la chica se bajo tranquilamente , a un lado de carretera un enorme trailer la esperaba 

-debe ser duro se transportista-argumento Sakura en voz baja 

-ya lo creo –dijo Natsumi mientras que se despedían de Himiko por la ventana , el autobús seguía su rumbo , una vez entrando en la cuidad , lo primero que se diviso fue la Fortaleza Ilimitada , imponente y misteriosa , con ese aire tan especial , Ginji solo suspiro con nostalgia , tratando de ser discreto ya que llevaba a un Ban algo pensativo al lado ,quien al percibir el leve suspiro del rubio le miro de reojo , pero Ginji solo sonrió forzadamente.

-nosotros nos quedamos aquí , verdad Emishi –dijo Sakura , halando a Emishi de la chaqueta , quien iba a lagrima suelta por separarse de Natsumi .

-nos vemos Srita. Natsumi cuídese! Y me guarda una porcioncita de pastel , para la próxima vez , que le visite en el Honky Tonk de acuerdo? –dijo sonriente , mientras que Natsumi solo le sonría levemente sonrosada .

-nos vemos chicos muchas gracias por haber asistido a la ceremonia de te , se cuidan mucho y gracias de nuevo –la chica Kekei hizo una reverencia y sonrió a todos antes de bajar del bus .

-por nada , espero hagamos otra actividad en grupo en otra ocasión –dijo Natsumi agitando su mano para despedirse

-seguro que si 

-salúdame a Makubex ,de acuerdo!-pido el rubio a la castaña , moviendo su mano en despedida por la ventana , viendo como el bromista y la hermana de Juubei desaprecian en la distancia.

Los próximos en bajarse fueron Madoka y Shido , a quienes les esperaba una limosina , que los conduciría rumbo a la mansión de la violinista

-nos vemos Ginji 

-adiós Sido cuídate!–dijo Chibi Ginji muy alegre 

-nos vemos Srita. Hevn, Srita Natsumi la pase muy bien –la violinista les sonrió con su adorable y dulce sonrisa de siempre y bajaron del autobús 

-adiós Madoka cuídate!

El bus ya casi se había desocupado por completo . Solo quedaban Natsumi , el dueño del café, la negociadora , y los Get Backers

Juubei se despertó lentamente , sintió el peso de Kazuki a su lado y supo que aun dormía abrazado a el , sonrió con alegría de saberse allí junto al ser que tanto quería , se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no despertar al maestro de los hilos , un incomodo dolorcillo le hizo recostarse de nuevo , y recordar lo de la noche anterior , en verdad que había sido una nueva experiencia , muy agradable, beso la mejilla derecha de Kazuki con cuidado, este solo sonrió en sueños y se acomodo mas en la cama . Volvió así en su intento de incorporarse , no tenia nada de ganas de salir de la tibia cama , sobre todo por lo cómodo que se estaba al lado del suave y tibio cuerpo del Fuchoin , pero necesitaba ir al baño , así que se fue a la habitación mas pequeña del lugar . 

De pronto diviso una curioso y pequeño papel bajo la puerta del la habitación 

-que es esto?

-"_**¡PASE LAS VACACIONES DE SU VIDA , EN KYOTO! DISFRUTE DE LA AGUAS TERMALES HOSPÉDESE EN NUESTRO HOTEL . "AKKITO" HOTEL 5 ESTRELLAS , CON TODOS LOS SERVICIOS INCLUIDOS A PRECIOS COMODOS LLAME AL 456789 Y HAGA SUS RESERVACIONES! -**_

-un volante para pescar vacacionistas...he?- estaba por tirarlo a la basura cuando se dio cuenta que detrás del maltratado volante había algo escrito a mano de inmediato reconoció la caligrafía de su hermana

"_Hermano : buenos días , disculpa que nos fuéramos sin avisar , pero tocamos la puerta y no abrieron así que pensamos que aun estaban dormidos así no quisimos molestarlos , solo te quería decir que nos adelantamos en el bus de la mañana pero al medio día a las 12:30 sale otro bus , pueden tomar ese ... saludos nos vemos en Shinjuku ..._

_Sakura.._

_PD: espero la hayan pasado bien "_

-¿que la hayamos pasado bien?-a Juubei se le subieron los colores a la cara , a su hermana también le gustaba molestarlo y esa ultima frase tenia su sutil tono de picardía .Juubei guardo la simpática notita en la bolsa de su bata , y solo sonrió ante lo divertido de la situación , aun con la cara colorada se metió al baño .

Mientras tanto al rato Kazuki también se despertaba perezosamente busco a Juubei con la mano , pero no lo encontró el lugar aun estaba tibio .

-Juubei?-abrió por completo los ojos y se encontró con el lugar vació , de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y salió un Juubei envuelto en su usual bata de toalla.

-buenos días Kazuki , jejeje veo que despertaste 

-buenos días Juubei 

Juubei se reunió al lado de Kazuki en la cama , acabado de bañarse , estaba muy fresco y su cabello aun húmedo .

-oye Juubie si que dormimos bien anoche ne?

-jejeje y que lo digas sobre todo tu .. la pasaste bien anoche verdad?- su cara estaba con una mirada picara y muy seductora 

-he? Pero que dices! Pero si tu también la pasaste bien! –dijo Kazuki alegremente y se puso rojo como semáforo y se cubrió con la sabanas , Juubei se reunió con el bajo las sabanas y comenzó a hacerle muchas cosquillas , hasta que ambos cayeron rodando al suelo 

-jajajaja ya ya basta Juubei .. ya no .jajajaja-Kazuki estaba colorado de la risa , y con lagrimillas de tanto reír , le dolía el estomago 

-jejej estas muy risueño ne? Jajaja-Juubei no daba tregua al ataque de cosquillas y siguieron rodando por la alfombra , hasta que quedaron uno sobre el otro , Juubei encima y Kazuki muy sonrojado debajo .

Juubei beso apasionadamente a Kazuki y se quedaron abrazados en el suelo un buen rato , los besos y caricias eran tibias y amorosas los besos fugaces, tiernos ,dulces , y otros mas pasionales y deliciosos , dejando escapar suspiros y frases de amor el juego continuo un buen rato hasta que un ligero gruñido de estomago hambriento los hizo separarse.

-cielos a quien le hizo ruido el estomago?

-creo que a mi-dijo Juubei muy divertido 

-jeje , yo también tengo hambre , pedimos algo?

-si esta bien 

-pedimos panqueques?

-si esta bien quiero panqueques .. 

-oye por cierto que hora es?- dijo Kazuki incorporándose del suelo y ayudando a su pareja a ponerse de pie.

-no se , déjame ver 

-...

-las 10:30 am

-10:30! Juubei es tardísimo , los demás se debieron ir sin nosotros! –dijo un asustado Kazuki.

-tranquilo , me entere que sale otro bus con destino a Shinyuku a las 12: 30 así que puedes estar tranquilo aun tenemos tiempo . Por lo menos dos horas para arreglarnos, terminar de ordenar las cosas y desayunar algo

-a que bien .. ¿como supiste lo del bus?

-pues digamos que me contaron por allí la noticia –dijo mirando a otro lado evitando las preguntas de Kazuki mientras que se ruborizaba ligeramente recordado la "graciosa" nota de su hermanita querida 

-eh?-Kazuki solo se quedo pensativo

-por cierto escuche por la mañana que tocaban la puerta 

-en serio?

-si , pero fue entre sueños y la verdad es que no tuve ganas de levarme a ver quien era , me quede de nuevo dormido 

-seguramente eran ellos 

-bueno .. ni modo además así pudimos dormir mas y tomarnos las cosas con mas clama 

-en eso tienes razón .. 

-tu crees...

-he?

Kazuki se había puesto muy rojo , Juubei solo sonrió , le gustaba mucho ver a Kazuki así 

-que sucede? te sonrojaste

-jeje no no es nada , es solo que me preguntaba que habrán pensado los chicos al tocar y que no les abriéramos ...-dijo adquiriendo un tono mas fuerte de rojo en las mejillas 

-na tranquilo no te preocupes por eso , mientras que no tengamos que oír a Midou no me importa lo que hayan pensado 

-y si escucharon los ruidos de anoche?-preguntó inocentemente aun con la cara colorada

-los ruidos? Ahh te refieres a TUS gritos?-dijo molestosamente 

-JUUBEI! –Kazuki se puso aun mas rojo 

-¿que tiene? A mi no me molesta, además si gritaste era por que estabas pasando bien no? Me alegra mucho que lo disfrutaras -dijo sonriéndolo con amabilidad haciendo que el chico solo se pusiera mas y mas rojo.

-jajajaj tranquilo .. jejeje y si oyeron que importa , ya no te preocupes por eso 

-jejeje esta bien , tienes razón 

Juubei beso la frente del chico de cabellos largos con mucha ternura 

-bueno comamos y nos vamos esta bien?

Kazuki asiento alegremente y beso la mejilla de Juubei , mientras se entraba al baño a duchar .

-por cierto ya hay agua verdad

-si 

-al fin en casa!

Paul saco las llaves del negocio y encendió las luces el Honky Tonk el cual siempre mantenía un agradable olor a café que seguro a través de los años se había quedado impregnado en los muebles y las paredes 

-vaya en verdad es bueno estar en casa otra vez no cree jefe?-dijo Natsumi bajando su equipaje 

-es verdad , siempre después de ir a otros sitios nada mejor que el hogar no creen chicos?

-en eso tienes razón 

el rubio y el dueño del jagan se sentaron en sus habituales bancos frente a la barra 

-un café chicos?-pregunto la camarera poniéndose su delantal en la cintura

-si por favor dos cafés 

-oye no empiecen otra vez a deberme , saben que su deuda va en aumento 

-tranquilo , deberías estar feliz somos tus primero clientes en este día

-clientes? Que no pagan!-Paul solo apretaba el periódico entre las manos 

-bueno chicos , ya me voy –dijo la rubia quien había entrado de ultimo , quede de verme con un nuevo cliente hoy por la tarde .. si tengo trabajo les aviso 

-de acuerdo jefe! 

-espero que consigas trabajo para nosotros y uno bueno –dijo Ban encendiendo un cigarro 

-de acuerdo , haré lo posible , no se si sea bueno , pero deberían conformarse con lo que encuentre –dijo ligeramente molesta mientras se acomodaba el cabello y la cartera

-baa!

-gracias Hven –dijo el chico relámpago tratando de tranquilizar la situación entre la negociadora y su camarada 

la rubia salió del café , quedando solo la camarera , Paul , y los Get Backers quienes estaban perezosos y aburridos 

-bueno la ida a Kyoto no estuvo mal ne?-dijo Natsumi rompiendo el silencio 

-na! Hubiera preferido quedarme aquí 

-¿que a poco no la pasaste bien Ban?-preguntó un Chibi Ginji muy cansado recostado en la barra

-pues ... bien creo que no estuvo del todo mal –dijo medio sonriendo 

-jejeje espero que en otra ocasión vayamos a otro lado todos juntos

-TODOS juntos?-pregunto el ojiazul levantando una ceja con desdén 

-jeje si seria divertido , con Sakura, la Srita . Hven , Madoka, el Sr. Emishi , el Sr. Kazuki.. .el Sr. Juubei , Shido.. –la chica siguió enumerando .. con sus dedos 

-si es cierto deberíamos ir a la playa o a las piscinas !-se unió Ginji a la idea 

-es verdad no es mala idea ¿que opinas Ban? -preguntó el pelirrojo

- OLVÍDENLO!-dijo casi gritando con cara de total desacuerdo 

-QUE AGUAFIESTAS! Jajajaja 

-NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS ... OISTE! NI EN UN TRILLON !

-jajajajaja

-solo era una sugerencia 

Mientras aun en Kyoto. 

Juubei y Kazuki después de desayunar una suculenta porción de panqueques con jalea y miel y de dejar una propina a la chica del kimono quien les había servido , el almuerzo y la cena del día anterior y el delicioso desayuno de ese día , agradeciendo su buen servicio , la mujer la acepto después de mucho pedirle que lo tomara en pago a su amabilidad , con una sonrisa sencilla en sus labios se despidió de ellos deseándoles buen viaje .

-fue muy amable verdad?

-tienes razón y pensar que no quería aceptar la propina 

-se ve que es una chica muy trabajadora y sencilla 

Así al rato se dirigían ya a la terminal de buses donde tomarían el autobús de vuelta a Shinjuku

-bueno ya estamos listos , Juubei llevaba una maletín deportivo y el estuche con el koto , mientras que Kazuki llevaba una mochila de cuero en la espalda y otro maletín mas pequeño con el kimono y las cosas que había utilizado en la ceremonia de te 

El bus se estaciono y los pasajeros subieron , Kazuki y Juubei se sentaron en los sillones de atrás y acomodaron las maletas, menos el koto que lo llevaron consigo, en el maletero del autobús .

-bueno ya vamos de vuelta , jejej creo que el paseo no estuvo del todo mal?

-yo la pase muy bien auque el inicio del viaje fue algo molesto –dijo cruzando los brazos con gesto algo molesto.

-si por el dichoso de Midou-dijo el Kakei frunciendo el seño y apretando los dientes 

-tranquilo Juubei , no nos enojemos recordado esas cosas , lo bueno es ahora ya vamos de camino 

-si , sin mas molestias .. el Sr,. Ginji no es problema , el problema es ese Ban .

-si , es cierto 

-sabes tal vez para la próxima podemos planificar mejor , e irnos solos de vacaciones a algún lugar tranquilo 

-en serio?

-si por que no ¿que opinas?

-me encantaría!-Kazuki se abrazo a Juubei sonriente y el resto del camino se fueron tranquilos , platicando y descansando . Kazuki no dejaba de sonreír abrazado a Juubei , con su cabeza recostada en su hombro dormito parte del camino .

Podrán acaso Kazuki y Juubei tener alguna vez unas vacaciones tranquilas? Quien sabe pero eso ya es parte de otra historia 

Owari!

Jeje pues bien , se acabo! TuT , espero lo hayan disfrutado , y gracias por leer , hasta en otro nuevo fic , que espero se me ocurra pronto , mientras tanto no olviden revisar "un San Valentín inolvidable" en su ultimo capitulo. 

Hasta la próxima se cuidan un montón!

Chao!


End file.
